Another chance: Journey starts
by strongeandkind634them
Summary: He was a hero in many ways. He became a hero for so many special people who treasured their experience with him and even after his so called death his duty and fate is not over. Ichigoxharem! Powerful Ichigo!Aura!Spiritual Energy!Powerful team!
1. Everything starts somwhere

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): We're back with the continuation of 'Another chance'!**

**Kind (Girl): I love pokemon!**

**Strong (Boy): Yes, yes, we all do. Anyway, this is a continuation of our first fanfic and where it sort of follows the anime since Ichigo exist some stuffs are changed, like how Ichigo would be portrait on a very old wall art by Alicia in the tower. **

**Kind (Girl): If anyone hasn't read the first fanfic, I suggest you do since some stuffs might be confusing if you just read this one. **

**Strong (Boy): The chapters will show different fast time skips of the regions before Sinnoh since we're not planning to do a whole season. Oh, this first chapter is short and Ichigo will appear in the next chapter.**

**Summary: He was a hero in many ways, a hero from his past life unknown to him and a hero in his second chance of life. He became a hero for so many special people who treasured their experience with him and even after his so call death his influenced on them still remains. Yet, his duty and fate is not over.**

**WARNING: We said it, and we'll say it again. We are very terrible with English and its grammar but it's the only language we know apart from our own. I know we said it a lot and haven't improved much but language is too hard.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime we might add.**

* * *

**Chapter – 1**

Living in a world of magical creatures call Pokemon, one would be filled with enjoyment and interesting events through each day. Yet, there may be some that just can't enjoy like most.

In this world we already found a single boy thrust into a land that wasn't his to venture with no memories but still a good heart in him. He had travelled the world of pokemon with friends and what just might be a new family he needed to go on and move forward.

He was not ordinary, and yet fits in perfectly with the people who cared about him so much. Thus, he used his strength and powers to protect the ones he cares about without any hesitation.

Even though he was extra-ordinary and really strong, there were still people or beings that wanted to rid of his existence to continue their plans without any disruption and because of such a reason he was taken from the people and pokemons that cares and depend on his presence to continue through the day.

His lack of presence caused so many people to be distress and go into an unstable state while most recover a few of them led to a change. He was very important to them as he was a sort of pillar of hope and strength for them to be guided through the tough times and so on.

Still it won't be the last time they weren't going to see him. Yes, this boy was known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Outskirt of Viridian City**

Rain began to pour and slowly turn for the worse. Dark clouds filled the sky rumbling with the sounds of thunder and not to mention the flashes of lightning scaring anyone that was close by.

Now, anyone who would be outside on such a terrible weather and time would be an idiot or a very brave person. One boy riding a bicycle rushed through the wet path towards Viridian City with a focus mind and strangely he wasn't either of those type but both, he was an idiot for not giving up and a brave person for pushing through like someone he always admired.

_I have to hurry!_

_I have to hurry!_

_It's my fault and I need to hurry!_

The boy was tired but he kept pushing his tired mind and body to focus as if it was the last day and the last time he was ever going to live. The bicycle he was paddling without rest or losing speed wasn't even he's; it was something he took from some girl that fished him out of the river stream he unfortunately fell in to save his pokemon.

His debut as a trainer wasn't like he dreamt of or his journey to be started off alone with only the pokemon he was given to keep him company.

But right now, he didn't care about any of them, you see he had a really great role model who never gave up or slow down to see and know what was right and right now he was pushing himself to save his pokemon that put its own life before his.

Yes, the pokemon he was trying to save breathe with great desperation under a sheet he covered it on the bicycle's head basket. He felt like an idiot a really stupid one for acting so childish when he didn't received a pokemon he wanted. That stupidity led to this but glad he acted in time to remind himself he was someone who aspired to be a Pokemon Master and not a childish kid.

"CRAWW!"

*!*

"Ah! Pikachu!"

The same large flock of Spearow descends down with multiple attacks of great speed (**Aerial Ace**) and it led to the bike he was using to be pushed off and destroyed while he quickly jumps trying to catch the flung body of his Pikachu.

"…" He managed to catch Pikachu as he maneuvers himself to land safely and roll off to a stop. His adventures with his brother weren't just for nothing.

"Leave us alone already!" He cried out loud in anguished to the flock that kept coming at him.

*!* Three of the small stubborn bird pokemons flew down and landed hits on his back (**Pursuit**) thus pushing him off his leg and landing on his back not to hurt the critical injured Pikachu he was holding.

Fortunately, this flock of Spearow were only low level pokemon and didn't do much damage on a single hit but their numerous attack on the boy were enough to injured him and exhausted him pretty good.

"…" Numerous red eyes from afar saw the interaction and began to move in great numbers.

"Argh…" He was only 10 years old and yet he didn't falter. In his mind, he kept picturing the strong back of his brother and it gave him some sort of boost to move forward without hesitation.

"Pika…" Pikachu saw his trainer barely hanging on just like him and still trying to stand as he was being held by his trainer.

"Pika…"

"Pika…"

"Pika…CHU!" The little pokemon mustered the little bit of energy he had left and shot out a good spark of electricity (**Thunder shock**) but not as strong as like before at the Spearows still pecking (**Peck**) on his trainer.

"Pikachu stop! You have to conserve your energy!"

He stared at his pokemon that jump of him again like before to defend his life but this time Pikachu was in no shape to even stand and fight.

"KRAWWW!" Instead of the usual Spearow, another bird pokemon came and this one was bigger and faster than the rest. It was a Fearow and it came down at Pikachu with its own and more powerful attack (**Aerial Ace**).

"Chaa!"

Even if it was an electric type, the attacks were too much for the small rodent pokemon but still his trainer caught him from a hard fall.

"What?" The boy quickly held out his pokedex.

"With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest." The device explained.

"…" Both boy and the large bird pokemon glare into each other's eyes.

"I've already told you before! I am a trainer that's going to be the greatest of them all, and I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!"

"!" The flock and its leader Fearow descends down with numerous moves coming to the boy's way.

*!* Lightning quickly strikes in between the boy and the flock. The hit on the ground created a large crater from the forces of the explosion as well as pushed away the flock of Spearows away.

"…"

"….."

"…."

"huh?" Ash founds himself safe even though lightning strike just before him.

"..." He looked around himself to find a barrier dome with a transparent color protecting him from the rain as well as the shock wave from the lightning strike.

"Brother…" He recognized it was the same as his brother's aura power but unfortunately he wasn't here and the barrier came from the small piece of shard, a shard that broke off from a necklace his brother entrusted to him. It was glowing blue aura and it was the thing that protected him.

*!*

The barrier was hit and it was Fearow. The large pokemon came back with injuries but it wasn't giving up like its flock as it persistently used its stronger attacks (**Drill** **Peck**).

"Pikachu… I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." The boy clenches his fist and grinds his teeth in frustration as Pikachu began to breathe very hard.

"…"

***!***

Multiple attacks flew like small missiles (**Pin Missile**) and landed hits on the back of the large bird pokemon.

"Kraww!" In anger, the bird pokemon turns to find it was surrounded by menacing pokemons that too lived in the forest just like it and they were the enrage bee hive of the forest.

"…" The Beedrills surrounded the large bird pokemon and began to fire more attacks from each of their two arms (**Twin Needle**).

The attacks were too much and finally the largest of the Bug pokemons flew in and tackles the bird pokemon away with a heavy hit.

Fearow knew it had no chance and began to fly away with desperate speed.

"Huh? Beedrills?" Ash was shock at the pokemons that were known for their unfriendliness like the Spearows were actually helping him.

"…" A light was shining from afar and moving their way; the Beedrills saw it and flew away.

The largest one of the Beedrill hover down and placed a golden color Oran berry before the two injured human and pokemon. It was the same Beedrill that Ash and his brother encountered when he was younger.

"…" Ash did not heard the arrived Policewoman speaking to him as he stared off to the direction where the Bug pokemons that had came to save him fly off as his brother did the same for them a long time ago, also not knowing that a small piece of material similar to the necklace piece he carried was left by the Beedrills.

* * *

**Unknown Island **

Hidden away from the world, a land that was shrouded in deep fogs and away from the knowledge and sight of the human civilization, one could only imagine what might be lurking in such a secluded island.

The land was vast and within its hold, a castle was situated on top of the hills. The castle had no front entrance as it would be assume to contain no obvious entrance.

Within such a castle, there were a number of people living in it.

"_So great was his reign so brilliant thou glory, that long was the shadow he cast_."

A garden full of white rose bloom beautifully upon the side of the castle top towers and there a short girl wearing white Lolita clothing's sings gently while tending to the flowers.

"_Which fell dark upon the young sibling he loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed_…"

The beautiful little girl stopped her singing and walks with gentle steps bare footed as if it was natural to her.

"Mistress!" The little girl descends mid air by her white rose thorns and gently embraces a being that was very important to her.

The being was pure dark in color yet attained a humanoid feminine shape and it drew near the little doll girl's ear whispering.

"…"

"No Mistress, I am absolutely fine now."

"…"

"Indeed, Dear Lucus is taking actions upon your request."

"…"

The being assumes the shape of a slender woman wearing a gown. Its skin color and cloths from head to toe meaning everything about it was like the night sky cover in stars of the Milky Way with only significant being its two eyes that were all white as it blinks (**Think of a feminine Alien-X from Ben 10 wearing a gown and straw hat**).

The being raises its arm while Kirakishousat on her lap, the air before its palm distorted and than an image shows.

"…" Both watched the scene where a teenage boy with orange hair was soundlessly sleeping and covered in bandages but the place and location cannot be known by the being's power as it knew someone it hated and loved was disrupting everything.

"The boy?"

"…" The being whispered and the beautiful Rozen doll that anyone would mistake for a beautiful and regal girl nods in delight as well as showing sigh of confusion.

"If that is your wish, I shall keep the boy's ware-bouts to myself until you deem it is required to be learned."

"…"

The being than slowly withered away like specs of shiny dust and the beautiful doll assumes a short curtsy. The doll knew its mistress could not assume a form long in the outside world of its imprisonment but only occasionally appeared to its new favorite follower.

"I await your next visit, my Master my Mistress…" Her tone of voice held longing and joy.

* * *

**And done!**

**Little girl character here is Kirakishou from Rozen maiden. Only she's from another anime.**

**Harem:**

**Cynthia**

**Elesa**

**Courtney**

**Diantha**

**Caitlin**

**Viola **

**This is the harem but might change depending on things with the exception of Cynthia, Elesa and Courteny.**

**Please, reviews are all welcome except about grammer and forms.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Other's fate

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Another new chapter of the continuations of 'Another chance'. Even after so many years I still love pokemon to continue this fanfiction.**

**Kind (Girl): For me, I am fan of Pokemon X and Y and its previous seasons but Sun and Moon was a bit too different for my taste.**

**Strong (Boy): Here, in this fanfic. Like I said before, it will follow the anime but with changes since we added Ichigo and he caused a lot of impact so tell us how you think of the changes.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach and Pokemon or any other anime characters we'll be putting in.**

* * *

**Chapter – 2**

**Saffron City**

Saffron City, the city currently inhabited by an unofficial strongest gym leader of Kanto due to popular demands. Right now, the gym leader was quite famous within the pokemon battle communities but also feared and admired by the citizens of Saffron City.

The gym leader as person was very much unlike a typical gym leader as she had latent powers that came to surface at a young age only to cause many misfits and danger to the ones around her but somehow that changed a few months ago.

None of the people understood how or why but everything turned to a better daily life within Saffron when their gym leader started acting more normal compared to her previous persona. And the little who knew decided to keep their lips tight on the matter and just explained that everything was going to be alright and they should be proud of their gym leader who undid all that had been done.

"…" Still… even though she was back to normal, the young adult had missed so much on any kind of social experience that she became a shut in. She just stayed inside her house to spend time with her mother who magically came back from being a doll all those years ago but in the end forgave their daughter since they too felt it was their fault for not helping fight her darkness.

She only felt to go outside when she needed to and boy… a fan base had already been established for her being the unofficial strongest gym leader in Kanto which was supported by a lot of trainers who fought her as well as some gym leaders who came to have mock battles with her.

"But it's too late now I remember everything you said."

She had a headphone on and her eyes close, a habit she took up while sitting on the throne of her gym, one of the few things she kept after her growth. She likes listening to certain types of music as it soothes her unsocial life. One of the other reasons for the head phone and music was due to the scene of her hero having one and listening. **(I know for a fact that Ichigo listen to music with a headphone at times! I think!**)

She also knows that conversation between herself and her parents was not exactly living the social life even though she loved them very much. Her pokemons were her only friends since she could communicate with them using her powerful psychic abilities.

*!*

The door to her gym was quickly open by a boy wearing a cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder. She didn't need to open her eyes to see him as she quickly recognized his presence and just made a small smile.

"Sabrina, I'm here again! So come out and battle me!"

*smack!*

"Way to be professional Ash, she could still hear you even if didn't shout like a maniac."

"Oh, my dear sweet~ It is I! Brocko~ has come to see you again!"

*smack!*

"Right, Right, Ash acting like a battle fanatic wasn't enough. You just might get her mad lover boy, so let's stay by the sideline."

"Ow, ow, ow…"

A girl with short orange hair was pulling her two friends in their place as they both out of control with excitement the moment they entered the Marsh Gym of Saffron City.

"I see…" Sabrina now stepped down from her throne and place down her headphone before opening her eyes to show a glowing light pink color eyes that shows how powerful she was.

"You've really came back, I'm surprise." As usual her expression was that of a dull expression that look like she did not care who was standing before her.

"That's right," The boy was really pumped up and his Pikachu was showing the same vigor all the more reason she believed she might get a pleasant battle from them as she saw him showing her his badge case. "I've already got all seven badges and this time I'm beating you."

"hehe…" She covers her mouth to giggle as finds some confident and strong trainers to be funny. "Really?"

"For the Marsh badge?" Sabrina levitated her gym's badge.

"Or perhaps still trying to prove you're the brother to the person who gave me _my treasure_?" Her tone changed as if the subject of the conversation was very important to her.

She quickly pulls out a small piece of something that broke off of an accessory like a necklace. It was her most prize possession as it was the very reason why her life had turned back to normal and why her family was whole again. The visions of a very hero and safety the small piece gave her were all too precious to be given away.

"I showed you this before!" The boy shows her a similar piece like hers and quickly put it back in his pocket. "But this time, I'll show you more; I'll prove to you that he's my big brother!"

Ash then thrusts a pokeball forward at her line of sight with a serious expression.

He had tried to beat the Marsh gym before and even end up catching a ghost type pokemon to get both the Marsh badge and the small piece that broke off his brother's necklace. In the end, he was completely beaten and the gym leader kicked him and his friends out of the gym and left them with the words, 'Don't sprout out lies, I might not know whom it belongs to but I do know he was extremely powerful and you want me to believe he was your brother? A weak trainer like you? Such farce!'

His defeat back then drove him into tough moments between himself as well as his friends but he convinced himself by the end of the day and decided to come back after getting stronger.

"Then come!" Sabrina didn't felt like to levitate her pokeball out as she pulls it out on her own due to her own reason.

"Show me that you are actually the brother of such a hero!"

It wasn't like her to speak out with such an outburst but the matter at hand was too important for her to be her usual self.

"I'm definitely beating you, go Charizard!"

"Go!"

Both threw their pokemons, a powerful orange scale draganoid fire type called Charlizard appeared on Ash's side and a pokemon well verse in psychic uses a Kadabra appeared on Sabrina's side.

"Charizard!"

"Kadabra."

"**Flamethrower/Psybeam**!"

Without even asking for a referee, the two battlers quickly clashed with their own beliefs to push forward. A boy that took his carrier as a trainer a little more serious to find his brother and a girl that wanted prove that relates to the most precious object she had.

…

The battle continues much fiercer than the battle Ash had in the Viridian gym which was supposed to be the strongest gym in the Kanto region but it didn't surprised him that much to lose focus as he already knew how powerful she was since she had already beaten him as if she had been playing with a rag doll.

But now, things were different. He has grown stronger and the bonds between him and his pokemons were stronger than before.

The battle had started with fire and psychic powers clashing which led to the fire pokemon's victory for overpowering his opponent's psychic controls. Charizard was his current strongest pokemon as it quickly accomplish to take in another win in the second round.

…

"Brock, Ash still has all three of his pokemon and Sabrina has only one left. It's a sure win right?"

"Hmm… In any normal circumstances yes, but you could never know especially since the last one is going to be her strongest pokemon yet."

…..

"My… how you've actually grown," Sabrina smiles with a tilt head gesture and pulls out another pokeball, "I now believed you actually earned those badges."

"Hehe! We trained everyday and didn't quit until I figured we could actually beat you and also because I want to prove that I'm his brother!"

Ash disliked her since she called him a fraud and a liar by saying that he wasn't the brother of such an amazing person.

"…" Sabrina readies her last pokemon and this time she really didn't feel like holding back. This time… she wasn't planning on pronouncing her pokemons order and decides to telepathically order it instead.

"Alakazam!" A pokemon that was known to be a very psychic pokemon came out while holding two silver spoons and levitating off the ground.

"Charizard, we can still win this. So don't give up yet!"

"GRAA!" Despite exhausting itself with two wins in a row, the fire flying type was still rearing to go and glares dagger at its opponent.

"Ala!" Without even getting alerted Ash's Charizard was quickly levitated off the ground (**Psychic**) before being thrown around like a rag doll only to be left in a dizzy and numb state.

After a while the fire dragon was able to shake off the sudden blunt painful dizziness but in the end eventually losing the battle from continuous strong psychic attacks.

"…" Ash then pulls out his next pokemon, a Squirtel one of his stronger pokemons as this little one has a lot of tricks in its sleeves.

Sabrina did not express much as it was getting duller to her. She knew she was going to win as it was an obvious outcome. She had seen many pokemon trainers that came to her with different kinds of arrogance that they always left with their pride chipped.

"Squir…" A few minutes was all it took for the psychic pokemon to finished the tricky water type pokemon but still gave the psychic pokemon a hard time.

Psychic users were a troublesome type to handle and Ash knew it after all he had already battle a powerful psyche type user like her.

"Now," Sabrina was bored as she could see she had already defeated the boy's strongest pokemons and left with nothing much for her to be excited, "This might be the time to turn around. Wasn't there … his gym has finally been registered as official maybe you could get a gym badge from him instead of me."

"I'm not going to lose!"

As his last pokemon, Ash choose Pikachu and this made the gym leader more and more disappointed that for some reason might not last too long.

"Alakazam!"

"Pikachu, faster! Keep using **Agility**!"

Alakazam had slowed down a bit in focusing as it had battle Squirtel and Charlizard which tired it out as they had given it a fight to struggle. Thus, his focus wasn't enough to catch the small and very fast mouse pokemon.

"…" Sabrina might not be showing it but she was quite impressed at the boy's conviction as he grown very fast and the strength he had now was much greater than before. She was starting to be convince due to his unwilling to give up just like the orange hair hero in the visions given to her by the small piece.

"Pika!" Pikachu was finally caught using **Psychic** and flings toward the roof of the building to fall.

"Pikachu, don't give up! Charged up and use **Volt Tackle **as soon as you land!"

The rodent electric type responds to the command and quickly steady its balance to move as it quickly falls.

"!?" Sabrina was surprising at what she was seeing. To her experience she has never seen a pokemon to reacts in mid air so quickly.

"Alakazam, **Confusion**!" Sabrina realized she had lost her focus and commanded a mistake order due to her lack of trust on the boy's trust.

"Pika,pika,pika,pika,pika!"

Pikachu came down but charged up power as sparks spilled out of his body. Rolling to a soft landing before quickly started charging toward the fully evolve psychic pokemon with its most powerful move (**Volt Tackle**).

"Ala!" Alakazam quickly draws out its power and uses **Confusion** to stop the powerful charging rodent but using a weaker move to stop an **Agility** charged **Volt Tackle** was too much, too much for the already exhausted pokemon since a strong psychic attack is only as strong as its user's focus.

***BOOM**!*

"…"

"….."

The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu's win. Sabrina was somewhat surprised but accepted her defeat nonetheless, as she was more mature than others might think of her.

"…" Sabrina did as promised and gave the boy both a badge and the treasure she holds dear.

It was hard for her, but after being convince that the boy was her hero's brother she decided it was time to part with the small object.

Amazingly, the two small piece Ash had and Sabrina held reacted to each other and quickly reach out to each other and form a single and slightly larger form.

The piece then started projected a very familiar scene for the boy name Ash.

_Yeah, and if I go there, I can come back better and I might just even go with you in the journey you're about to start. Your birthday's a few months away right?_

_Really!? _

_Yeah, it's a promise. And this time I really mean it._

"It's really true…" Sabrina kept her eyes on the image of Ichigo before turning to Ash was also still staring at his brother's project face.

"You're actually his brother." She was skeptical at first when he proven to her but now… she whole-heartily believes in him.

"Brock, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later Misty but I'm just as surprised as you are." His friends were also amazed at the scene of Ash and his brother appearing out of nowhere.

"…" Ash then went back to his usual expression and received the piece of his brother's necklace that was entrusted to him.

"Just you wait Big brother! I'll get even stronger than now!" Ash smiles and shouts out to nowhere making friends amused at his will as a pokemon trainer.

* * *

**Jhoto, Blackthorn City **

"How long have you been hiding this information from me grandfather?!"

"…"

"Grandfather!"

"Lance calm down, grandfather has his reasons."

Within Jhoto, there exists a clan that had stood through ages called the Blackthorn Clan. A clan that exists with their high admiration for the dragon-type pokemons of the pokemon world.

But right now, the clan was in a critical moment on a certain matter. The matter relates to why the grandson of the head of the Blackthorn was so displease.

"Answer me dammit!" Lance was more than pissed off since a clan's meeting had occurred without him and the matter was something he needed to have a vote on.

"!" Unfortunately his angry tone was not well met by his grandfather as the old man glare down at him to unconsciously take a step back.

"A few months ago while you were attending to the girl in Sinnoh," The clan head finally started talking, he felt his grandson whom he was not entirely proud at the moment to at least know a more detail info of the matter laid on to them. "The legendary dragon, Rayquaza, came to us…"

"…" Lance expression hardens at the extraordinary news he just learned. He had been given the title of Dragon master a few days ago due to his full team of dragons as well as his battling tactics but most important of all his knowledge about dragon type pokemons.

"And gave us a one mission, a single important request..."

The old man could still remember the eventful moment as if it was engraved into his mind, "To see to the boy's recovery the great dragon itself brought to us."

**Flashback (Two months ago)**

The sky of the Blackthorn city was covered in dark clouds as if a strong storm was about to hit the city and this made all the citizen as well as the Blackthorn clan unnerve.

"…"

"…" Rain quickly pours and strong winds quickly picked up to the point that no one was outside, stores all closed and all working men and women heads into their work place even skipping their breaks outside but were all eventually out of the storm.

"…" No one noticed but something was flying around above the dark clouds and it was massive by the shadow it projected with every lightning flashing.

"Chief!"

"Chief!"

The clan leader came out of his home quickly with his granddaughter, they all look up to see the disastrous weather bothering every area of Blackthorn City except the area of the clan like it was the eye of the storm.

"…" Still the harsh breeze of the wind could be felt by the clan.

"Grandfather, look!"

"…" Upon hearing his granddaughter's shout the old man and clan of the Blackthorn look upward to see something his knowledge couldn't even explain.

"Why is Rayquaza here in Jhoto?"

It was a simple question yet baffles the elderly man and this was nothing they had expected in their long history as an old clan.

"Quickly! All clan members, head to the area where the great dragon is descending!"

No one disobeyed and quickly all clan members rushed to the place where the great dragon of the sky was about to descend.

The old man was at a confusing situation and yet he wants to know due to his immense curiosity of such a great dragon.

…..

All members as well as the clan head and his granddaughter head to the site where the great dragon descended.

"…" No one said a word or created any kind of noise in fear of the great dragon before them. They were indeed a clan that took great pride for the dragon type pokemons of the world and now a legendary pokemon their ancestor used to worship came making them all unable to react in a way they would usually do.

"…"

"…."

"…"

All waited even the clan head was sweating out of nervousness for what and why the great dragon of the sky was before them, staring at all of them as it floats in the air pressuring them with is great presence.

"**Come forward, head of the Blackthorn Clan**…"

It spoke and it frightens them all to the bone.

"Great dragon of the sky, the current head of the Blackthorn is I. What may this old clan head be of service to you?"

"…" The sky dragon moves its head closer to the old man scaring the clan members as well as the concern and frighten granddaughter. They all froze in fear at the humongous dragon's next action.

"**I see… it seems your clan has decline through the ages**…"

"Yes, it is as you said but is your reason for descending on to us related to such a matter?"

"**No, my reasons are a matter I cannot discuss but a matter I can simply proclaim as a special request by our father**."

"I understand, I will not ask more."

While the two continued on their off and one questions and answers of a subject that relates to the clan and its history, all the clan members were very impressed with their head was already at an age they all wondering if should quickly pass the clan head status to another member.

"**Now, my presence here is a problem so I will give to you and your clan a simple mission**."

The dragon knew its presence would attract unwanted attention not only from detestable humans but enemies it would very much like to battle on better grounds.

"The Blackthorn clan gladly accepts."

"…" The dragon than finally opens both of its claws that was cover as if it was hiding something out from sight.

"…" On its palm was a human boy, well at least to the clan head and his people it looks like a young adult human boy. A lot of questions filled their head but no one dare to question the great dragon.

"**Take the child and see to his recovery. If you do as I ask, I will see to you clan's continues prosperity**."

"A-As you wish." The old clan head bows and so did all the members expect the granddaughter who was still looking between the great dragon and the boy on its scale palm that was now descending upon the grass filled ground.

"…"

The reward of their clan's continues prosperity as a reward was high but they could not immediately understand why the child was very important to see to his recovery.

….

**Flashback Ends**

"…"

Lance kept processing every word and every single detail his grandfather told him and how the events that he had missed caused so much whispers and commotion when he arrived back.

"The boy…" He still had one question and wondered if his grandfather left it out. "What is the boy's name?"

"Who knows..." The old man just shook off the question and turn away as he felt his grandson whom he had used to be proud of coming with too much demands.

"!" Lance ran up to his grandfather and pulls him to his collar, "I don't have time for your games grandfather, I need to know if this boy is really him!"

Lance was a few months ago a strong and obedient member of the Blackthorn until his recent venture to the Kalos that changed everything between himself and his clan.

In the end of all that happened in Kalos, Lance was contacted by the Pokemon league to be a G-man and a secret operative for many dangerous missions no trainer or most pokemon ranger wouldn't be willing to do.

"Lance, stop! Grandfather might have an attack again!" The granddaughter of the clan head as well as the cousin of Lance pulled her cousin away from harming their grandfather.

"Are you still angry for my desertion?!"

"…"

The two stubborn old man and young adult glares to one another.

No other clan members were there and if they were Lance wouldn't be able to approach his grandfather in such a way.

"Lance just stop! If you want to know more, I'll take you to him…. I'll take you to him."

The girl could not bear to see her two only remaining bloods related family fighting.

"Child! What are you doing!? This ungrateful brat will not be-!"

"I'm sorry grandfather but I hate seeing you two argue." The girl with the light blue hair bows before moving toward the exit to the clan's meeting room.

"Clair…"

"Quiet and just follow me Lance!"

The girl had enough of their bickering and quickly heads to the door without more complaints from both her two remaining family.

"CLAN HEAD!"

Before any of them could exit the room, someone came in or rather barge in with a frighten expression. It was a member of the clan not someone that was worth mentioning.

"Guard, why are you barking like that?"

"…" The strange frighten expression of the man puts questions in both the heads of the grandchildren of the clan head. It was strange for anyone to expression such impression at such a peaceful night as well.

"Someone was killed near the boy's resting house!"

The man quickly shouts out in sweat as if it was something that even shocked him to a great degree.

"!" The word death was not a good thing and they all quickly heads to the place where the boy that was requested by the great dragon to care for rest.

"The young maidens of our clan were supposed to see to the boy's care, hurry!" The clan head shouted in fear for his clan children's safety.

"…"

"…"

"…" Even though they all left, the guard was still there on his knees but a change on his expression.

"Kirakishou-sama… I'm sorry but the boy has taken our captain… this is our revenge! Hahahaha!"

The man that was dress in the cultural guard gear of the Blackthorn clan body started transforming back into a teenage boy with purple spiky hair and a creepy smile. This boy was the same as the strange humans that attacked the Kalos Summer Camp where a certain orange hair boy fought them all.

This confirms that their exits people who absorb pokemons within them to use their powers and abilities but result in the pokemons death upon their defeat. The infiltrator boy's trait was similar to that of Duffle, their captain that was now in complete locked down by the Pokemon League due to the heroic actions of a certain orange hair boy.

…

"Hurry, get out all of you!" The older ones of the maidens that were seeing to the one who came down from Rayquaza's arms shouts to the others.

"Take her to the infirmary fast!"

"Why is he doing this!?"

"Run, he's getting up!"

"…" The maidens of the Blackthorn Clan were now outside of the house that recently turned into a place that they now feared due to his sudden action upon waking up.

One girl was stabbed by something none of them knew since it looks like a huge sword made out of a transparent blue color to them. They took the girl outside while in the end they felt as if they left someone behind.

"…"

"…."

"…"

They were all scared as none of them knew what they were about to do if the person that they were supposed to take care of suddenly attacks them out of a reason they don't know.

***Crash**!*

The door to the side of the main house shattered. The body of a maiden they knew they had left behind was thrown out and pinned to the side of a tree with another similar large transparent blade.

"…"

None of them said anything out of fear.

"All of you stay back!" The men of the clan came and they were equipped with their pokeballs.

"Dratini!"

"Shelgon!"

"Charmeleon!"

"Seadra!"

"Gyrados!"

All strong looking pokemons came out of their trainer's ball and ready for the one who had caused so much ruckus and disaster to come out.

"…"

*crick*

*crack*

Someone came out of the shattered door and it was a boy with orange hair wearing (Shihakusho) a simple traditional clothing for the people of the olden days in the Blackthorn Clan.

"…" The boy had a serious scowl and expression as if he was very angry and the reason was unknown to all of them.

"…"

He just took steps closer to them while another large transparent blade hanging on his shoulder giving off a very dangerous feeling.

"Stand you guard! Our pokemons will launch their attacks if you don't stop!"

"…" The boy did not care what they were saying and just kept on taking more steps towards their direction. He was focus on one thing and it was right in front of him.

"…"

"If this is your answer… everyone fire!" Their clan leader had authorized to use excessive force which surprised them but obeyed anyway due to the extreme injury of one maiden and one death.

Though none of them knew those girls were actually more than meets the eye.

"!" All the pokemons fired their own long range attacks from a **Dragon pulse** to a strong **Hydropump** and all elemental attacks combined which all quickly head to the boy.

*BOOM!*

The attack hits and created a powerful explosion causing the nearby people outside the clan's property to hear the ruckus.

"D-Did they kill him…?"

"The boy tried to kill us himself, this was self defense…"

"But this is just…"

They all murmured to question themselves at the grave action they had just taken and started questioning if the decision was alright.

"Wait, look!"

"…"

"No way…"

"The attacks weren't enough?!"

The place where a small crater created from their powerful attacks and explosion stood a transparent blue color dome made out of aura and it had guarded the boy.

"!" The boy took a step back up and swipes his sword strongly to the side dissipating the smoke and dust that bothered his vision and objective. His scowl just frightens the pokemons that had attacked him.

"Just…!" The boy pulled back the transparent blade within his hand for a full swing and quickly used his other arm to pull the large blade at an even stronger force. "Get out of the way!"

*!* The swing of the large sword unleashes a crescent shape wave of pure aura, a power unknown to the clan members.

***Boom**!*

The attack flew over the clan members and their pokemons before it quickly hits the maiden that was pinned and thought to be dead by the others.

His attack missed, the body of the woman was not there anymore.

"Tsk!" The boy clicks his tongue knowing the person he was aiming for evaded his attack. The boy quickly puts back the large blade on his shoulder and starts focusing where exactly the woman was hiding.

He was pretty mad but was still able to calm himself enough to find the woman that he saw clearly as a threat, a threat that he remembered and felt as a dangerous being with unique powers.

"Dragonite, **Dragon Pulse**!"

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by the entering of a new person and this person was hellish angry at seeing the member of the Blackthorn clan trembling in fear.

***Boom**!*

"!" The dragon long range attack hits but fortunately the boy was able to block it off with his large aura blade though at the expense of being forcefully pushed back heavily from his position even after a successful block by his blade.

"Kurosaki!" Lance was the one who ordered his most powerful pokemon to attack whiles riding it on the air.

"How dare you put the clan that saved you in harm's way?!"

"…?" The boy looked up after shaking off the numbing shock from enduring and blocking the powerful attack.

"…" They both glare at each other until the orange hair boy firmly grabs on the hilt of his sword that was he stuck on the ground to block the earlier attack.

"**!**" With both arms the boy quickly swings it upward creating another long range attack mad of aura and this time toward the dragon.

"Dragonite quickly, **Dragon Claw**!"

The powerful pseudo legendary pokemon quickly acted and swipes its right claws covering in draconic energy (**Dragon claw**) at the incoming aura crescent shape wave.

"Raaa!" The dragon was able to intercept the attack but lost its site on their opponent.

"Dragonite, desce-!?" Lance stopped himself as he felt a cold chill behind him.

"…" The sharp tip of a transparent blue large blade was place on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" The voice of the boy that had cause him troubles in past shocked him and confused him. The orange hair boy had instantaneously closed the distance (**Flash step**) between them the moment their attacks intercepted.

"Are you joking with me?" Lance answered back as he too was angry that the person he saw as a painful obstacle forgetting him.

"No."

"…"

"…."

"ANSER ME!" The boy was mad and the deep scowl on his face shows his displeasure.

"Then… Dragnoite!"

"!" The dragon upon signal stops flying and they all fell. Lance was release from the boy's threatening sword and quickly grabbed on to his pokemon who felt his trainer's hold and quickly started to stopped his descend to the ground.

"Like that's gonna work!" The boy dive down fast and his right arm quickly covered in aura with a transparent blue color (**Aura**).

*!* Dragonite was not able to avoid falling as the boy came down and grabbed the dragon's head before smashing it to the ground enough to knock out any mid trained pokemon.

What no one saw apart from the boy was that a dart quickly flew past the moment they hit the ground as if it was something that was supposed to hit the dragon at a perfect time upon their fall from the air but avoided due to the boy's interferences.

"!" The boy on the other hand landed as if the height of the fall was nothing with Lance being carried over his shoulder that he saved from a dangerous fall.

"Dragonite!" Lance pushed himself of the boy and rushed to his pokemon who was fortunately saved and slowly getting back up but at a slower pace from the damage he received.

"Kurosaki! What are you planning here!?"

"…" No answer, the boy just kept his eyes scanning around as if searching for something that the naked eyes could not see.

"I said! What-olf!" Lance got pushed back and Ichigo made two swings of the large transparent blade and in the process cutting a dangerous move of a pokemon (**Gunk Shot**).

"Get your butts out here and face me already!" The boy angrily shouts confusing the Blackthorn Clan and Lance.

"…"

"….."

"…"

No one answer and this worried the sanity of the boy by all the surrounds the area.

"If you two won't come out, then…" The boy strengthens his legs (**Aura**) and readies for a powerful dash with the large sword on one hand ready for a quick and powerful swing.

*!* His sudden quick dash whip up a small dust off and he quickly appeared on a secluded part of the area (**Flash step**) before taking a quick swing upward.

"Ahh!" A female scream could be heard as a woman wearing a dark cloak appeared out of nowhere and got hit by the brutal swing of the boy.

"Tiana!" Another woman wearing the same cloak came out of hiding and body speared the boy with similarity traits of a dragon (**Dragon rush**).

*!* The boy was hit very hard and flung away like a piece of meat before finally crashing on the side of the clan's surrounding walls.

"Tiana, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, *cough* but we need to kill him quickly before Kirakishou-sama knows."

The two women faces could not seen but they were the same as those cloak people who attacked the Kalos Camp in order to kill Ichigo Kurosaki a great hindrance to their plans.

These two women has the same powers and like their fellow people they could absorb in a single pokemon to gain its powers and moves but their Captain Duffle whom was defeated by Ichigo and Cynthia was able to absorb two pokemons. Still the end result of anyone with such ability being defeated will resulted in the life of the pokemon they absorb.

These two woman were also the ones the others though dead as they were in disguise as one of their maidens.

"Like I let you!" The boy with orange hair came back with fast movements (**Flash steps**) and started swing his sword again and this time the two girls fought with strength that was not ordinary but still struggling against the single boy's powerful swings.

"!" One of the girls thrusts her draconic energy covered hand (**Dual Chop**) which the boy evaded easily before pull her to a long throw. The boy also quickly pulls his sword in reverse to bash the other girl who came to launch her own assaults.

"Meliana, we can't win! We need to head back!"

"No, use your strongest attack and I'll follow! This is for the captain!"

With a short hesitation the other girl follows her friend's word and stomps on the ground strongly before pulling back her head to sprout out a large purple looking large gunk (**Gunk Shot**).

"RAAHhh!" The demanding girl too follows the attack with a pulsing long range attack that quickly got covered in draconic energy (**Dragon Pulse**).

Both attacks were done at an extremely higher rate of output due to their desperation of their opponent's greater strength.

"…" The boy saw the attack and change the flow of his powers both aura and a power he knows too well, spiritual energy.

"Getsuga!" The boy ran toward the incoming attack and dragged the transparent blade on the ground which started to accumulate blue-ish spiritual energy around its form.

The spectators around couldn't understand but be amazed out of confusion only Lance knew a little since he was one of the few who saw the battle that was fought in the Kalos camp forest.

"Ten-sho!" He swung upward, redirecting all attacks above while disintegrating them to the sky with his fuse power he unleashed creating a crescent blue wave for anyone around to see.

His actions of redirecting all attacks even his upward were intentional as he never did want to kill them with such a powerful attack but knew they needed to be still hit hard. He wanted answers and enemies like the two can give better answers than strangers.

They also have high endurances as well as healing factor since one of them survived a stabbed to the stomach by his blade.

"…" Unfortunately, he saw that they had escaped to the sky too far even for him to follow.

"…" The dust from the chain explosion of the attacks cleared out as the boy's upper body now was revealed from the clothes and bandages being shred to pieces.

All around him saw scars and some healed burn marks on his body while parts of his body were still being covered by bandages applied by the maidens of the Blackthorn Clan.

"…"

*Thud!* The boy reached his limit again for the first time in a while, he never really was fully healed since the assassins came to him dressed as the clan's maiden in disguise and inflicted him with poison while he was still in a sort of a coma state.

Fortunately he quickly forced himself to wake up due to the awful feeling of hearing pokemons cries within them.

The boy, Ichigo Kurosaki that was supposed to be dead now lay on the grounds of the Blackthorn Clan where all members were wary of him after such an event of destruction by his hands.

* * *

**And done!**

**Tiana – One of the much agile members of the cloak group that could attain the abilities of pokemon by absorbing one within them. **

**Meliana – Tiana's older sister and also one of the much agile members of the cloak group that could attain the abilities of a pokemon by absorbing one within them.**

**Duffle – The captain of the cloak men and women, the strongest of the ones who could absorb pokemon to use their powers except he on the other hand can absorb two pokemons at the same time.**

**Lucus – Leader of the cloak people as well as the person who host a meeting between himself and all other terrorist organizations.**

**Other anime character:**

**Kirakishou: One of the maiden dolls from the Anime Rozen maiden. She currently acts as the favorite of the true antagonist of this story. **

**In this story Ash never took the Marsh badge without winning a battle since Sabrina is back to normal before they met her. So he decided to battle her again after the Viridian gym. The only thing that hasn't change is that Haunter stayed with Sabrina.**

**Items mentioned:**

'**Piece' or 'small shard' - They are the very small pieces but hard to unnoticed parts of the necklace Ichigo received from Arceus. It was then entrusted to Ash by Ichigo but shattered after the supposed funeral of Ichigo when everyone thought he was dead.**

**Harem:**

**Cynthia**

**Elesa**

**Courtney**

**Diantha**

**Caitlin**

**Alexa (Sorry about the earlier chapter, accidently typed Viola rather than Alexa.)**

**Might Add Harem girls or replaced one of the original harem girls:**

**Daisy (The older girl who cared for Ichigo so much that I turned into something more.)**

**Clair (The girl that will attend to his injuries for the time span of his coma like state.)**

**Lillie (The girl just had those normal crush on him after saving her family from the Ultra wormhole.)**


	3. What goes on in Kanto

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Guy): Sorry we took so long but I have a good reason. I just had a reality check.**

**Kind (Girl): Meaning he went to the psychiatrist. Anyway… I'm not sure if we did right about this chapter since focus wasn't in when we wrote it.**

**Strong (Guy): Yes, I am changing certain parts of the canon with the chapters being written over a different point of view than the anime. It's not hard but takes time for us. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any anime character we might be using.**

* * *

**Chapter – 3**

**Mewtwo's P.O.V**

I could still remember the first words that I ever thought of…

Who am I?

What am I?

A silly question to many… but to me and to a few, it was no laughing matter.

Bothered by such questions I was… no I let myself be fooled by humans even after acknowledging their threatening intent against me, as I was seen nothing but a valuable experiment.

Partners…

Standing as equals…

Created by humans to obey humans…

How the notion flared my anger, but such an experience led me on a path to find my true purpose and destiny.

I may've been created by humans but I will never be enslaved by humans. To be like those pokemons born with purpose only to serve humans, such despicable creatures.

Still… none of my questions has been answered only guesses and self proclaim thoughts.

And upon my return to the island where was I created, my purpose was still astray. I came to the conclusion that if I was to stand alone in this world, I will create others that will stand with me.

Eventually I started on the reconstruction of the lab that created me as well as other things I will need along the way.

Then he came…

A boy and his pokemon came to my island as if they were teleported.

I underestimated them, and eventually I lost because of my carelessness. His powers, a human to be exact had great advantage against my psychic abilities.

And in the moment of my defeat, I learned that the boy was in a way similar to me. He somewhat gives of the impression like I… I who was forcefully brought into this world as a being unique amongst peers.

"I didn't come here to catch you. Just because I battle you with my pokemon don't mean I'm a trainer. People need to get that."

The words he said to me still rebound inside my head as I stayed in the island for months. His mindset confused me for weeks.

I delayed my plans as the words of the strange boy bothered me so much. Asking myself why a being like him was trying so hard to live in a world that rejected those that were unordinary.

"…" While my thoughts were preoccupied, I was forcefully taken. I do not know how or when but the moment I blink my field of vision was changed from my lair to some place even I could not explained. It was as if I was lost in space.

There and there, I met a being that was many times powerful than myself. I tried to retaliate since I was taken by force but my powers were sealed by the being in the realm. I was helpless before the being and doubts of my creation of being the strongest pokemon began to surface in me.

The being proclaimed itself as the god of all pokemons Arceus and upon my rejection of his claim other powerful pokemons surrounded me, glaring down on me. The combined pressure was intense and it went to the point where I couldn't believe there were also other powerful pokemons like myself.

The reality hit me hard and then the pokemon that claimed to be their god explained that it needed my assistance.

I calm myself down and reply that if I were to comply by such words I asked it to answer the questions that have bothered me for too long.

"_You'll eventually find your answers_…"

In the end, it denied my answer and as such I did not have any reason to comply its request.

It didn't take long for the being to send me back to my island, but before it did. It asked that I atleast help… or assist a boy that might be in common with me than I thought I was.

The moment I returned to my island, I had time to gather my thoughts and then I was sent a vision of a boy I knew too well.

Without much thinking, I quickly flew off and upon reaching the region where the boy was. Though expected, I was appalled at what I saw.

My powers trembled as I watch a scene of the boy where he too was rejected by the world. Still I did no intervene with the mindset that this will teach the boy a lesson that this world rejected those that are different.

In the end, the results were not what I expected.

I descend down to the plane's explosion site and teleported the cinch body of the boy who would save even those that tried to harm him. Clearly I was disappointed on the boy, but nonetheless I was taken again to the strange space realm and this time the boy came too.

The being that called itself god of pokemon quickly puts the boy in a dome meant to heal.

I asked why if he was a god why not healed the boy within seconds.

"_His existence is not part of this dimension; this is the best I can do_."

Those next words peak my interest very much.

Due to my own curiosity I stayed and watch his health progress.

Fast forwarding time, I eventually went back to my island and this time I decided to move forward the plans I'd been delaying for too long, though with other sets of goals in mind.

…

Upon finishing the reconstruction of the lab and a place to act as my base, I finally scowered the Kanto region for strong trainers with strong pokemons.

There were indeed strong trainers in Kanto at a large scale but to pick those that over shadowed their peers I made a little test.

Disrupting the weathered around my island was not a hard action as it acted as the final test to see which of those insignificant humans might actually reach me.

A lot of things happened according to my plans and yet… a flaw managed to seep in.

"**Why do you hold something that does not belong to you**?"

I might've been calm and collected but the annoyance came. A boy… or rather a child started the retaliation by setting a flaw in plans which I knew were meaningless after meeting a being so powerful I had to acknowledge.

In any case, this boy holds something that does not belong to him and something I was very familiar with.

"Hey! Stop! My brother gave it to me!"

Using my powers I slowly took the necklace away from the child's grip and turned to the child at the mention of the word brother.

"**Preposterous! This item belongs to someone the likes of you will never relate.**"

My powers subconsciously send the child flying and I did not saw it as a flaw in my focus as the words of the child was an incredible lie to me.

"Ash, get back!"

"Come on Ash! Let Mew handle it!"

Humans fear us for being different and yet this boy acts against it.

"…" I stare as the boy moves closer to me, limping if I were correct.

"Give… *huff* Give… it back."

Where were the brave words he spoke of? Now, to me he only appears as a simple ignorant stubborn child.

"**Do you expect me to believe someone so weak is related to that person?**" I raised him up.

"**A child that believed but cannot support it?**" My psychic powers started to suffocate him.

"…" Even at his situation he still resisted and tried to reach for the necklace floating, quiet the persistent human.

"**No matter, I will take i**-!"

***BOOM**!*

The moment I reach out to grab the item, something I did not expect happened. It was as if the item rejected me.

I momentarily regained my composure as well as those around me.

I stared at the necklace that had an appearance of a strange ring like that of the Omni-potent being.

"Mew! Mew!"

"**Your father's key? I see… it seems it really was indeed entrusted to this boy**." The insufferable creature that I was cloned from answered my curiosity.

So, that being entrusted that to him and he entrusted it to this child… I wonder what makes this child so special.

"…" Pushing the matter aside, I rushed to the creature Mew and continued our battle and left the boy to fall clutching on to the item.

If showing that I was stronger than the original could spark even a semblance of my purpose, then so be it. Yet… those ideas seem less convincing after learning many things on the short time I walked in this world.

But I couldn't stop when my plans have already been enacted.

"Meww!"

"**Enough**!"

"Stop it!"

Our full psychic blast was interrupted by the same stubborn boy but at the expense of his own life.

The site I saw was confusing, a human so weak yet part of the world wanted to end our fight.

"_You're over thinking silly_."

"…" My eyes did not deceive me as I gazed upon someone I might've known smiling with a sad expression at me.

"_Hey, Mewtwo_."

"**Ambertwo**…"

At the moment, my mind almost gone blank upon seeing someone that was supposed to have passed on.

I remember this girl after I had achieved immense control of my mind to focus my abilities, a clone just like myself and the first to try to persuade me to love this world.

"**You came back**."

"_I was never gone you know_."

I do not understand why her presence calms me, had I acknowledge her unknowingly?

"**If you were… why didn't you show yourself to me?**"

"_I tried… but you just were too busy rejecting everything and everyone around you_."

"…"

I tried to touch her but my arm phase through her. I learned and she came to me, is that it?

"_Look! Look! Mewtwo, remember what I told you before_?"

"…" I saw what she meant; the tears of both pokemons and clones gathered to the dying boy, just like my own did for her back then.

"_Just like how you felt sad and cared for me, there doing the same thing_."

"**If this was possible why weren't you revive**?"

"_You ask too many questions, if you keep doing like that you'll never enjoy life Mewtwo_."

"**I see**…"

"_See how happy they are_?"

"…"

"_Hey_."

She slowly turned back to me with that expression I remembered.

"_I have to go again…"_

"…" I silently stared at her as she stood close to me.

"…_and this time I don't think I can come back_."

Her words did not felt right to me and I began to think less of what was around but her.

"_I already know you care about me so please Mewtwo, don't cry_."

She was able to touch me and yet I can't, how pathetic have I become to feel so annoyed.

"…"

"_Everything will be alright now; you're not alone anymore_."

"…"

"_Goodbye Mewtwo_."

"**Good**…**bye**."

"Mew~?"

"**I see now…" **My sight went back to the boy who had been saved by both sides of different origins and yet now… that view I had felt so different.

"**I see that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, learning it in a difficult way… it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are**."

There I learnt something new and finally a purpose, I learn that I didn't create those other clones for battles. I created them as I felt alone…

This child, that boy and Ambertwo… I see now why they love life as it is.

* * *

**Pallet Town (Normal P.O.V)**

Daybreak already came for the peaceful town of many great trainers and others alike. You could see a lot of seasonal pokemons that passed by the town if anyone were to look up to the sky from time to time.

In this specific town, lots of memories were made especially for three kids that really looked up to a boy, a boy that came to their life out of nowhere and made a lot of exciting moments.

But moments like many don't last forever and this affect relationships and bonds, putting them into a test.

And now, the three kids pursed their own paths not together like they used to but moving at different routes.

"Oh my gosh…" A girl with brown hair that reached her shoulder blades looks up to a tree house she clearly knows very well.

"How long has it been since then? *huff*"

At times, the girl likes to mumble to herself when she feels like it.

She was a girl that passed off as a 10 year old, but she was more than just any normal girl.

"…" Climbing up to the tree house, the girl just sat on the edge of the worn down tree house with a small smile that could tell a lot of great stories about the place.

"…"

"Hey, Gary!" Moments before she sat, the girl had pulled out her cell and called one of her closest friends.

"Leaf? You're already at Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, and I just heard you lost to some girl in the league, pfft!"

"…."

"Sorry, sorry, you did start off your journey with a big claim about being a Pokemon master hehe…"

"Don't you have anything better to say than pour salt on my already down pride? Why are you calling now anyway?"

"…"

"Leaf?"

"I thought that when I got back, atleast one of my friends would've welcome me, you know." The girl's smile simmer down at the words she just spoke.

"*sigh* Leaf, we're not gonna be kids forever, so we all have to start off somewhere. Isn't it the reason why you left home to study as a Pokemon breeder?"

"Ichigo would've-!"

"He would've what?! *sigh* Why did you have to bring that up? He's gone Leaf, you and Ash need to get that straight."

"…"

*!* The girl bit her lips and frowns before hanging up with a quick press.

"You idiot…"

She wanted to talk more since it had been months since she saw her friends, she would've tried calling her other friend Ash but he didn't had any cell on like Gary. But the talk with Gary felt sour to her.

She wants to be optimist but Gary always has to shove a good dose of reality when he wasn't exactly doing anything like such either.

"I really missed hanging out like we used too…"

"…" Out of nowhere, her pokeball shook before the pokemon inside came out of its own.

"Ted, could you carry me back? I'm tired."

Her pokemon that was a Teddiursa now had evolved into an Ursarine during her time away from home. Without much word, the large pokemon placed the girl on its back before jumping down the tree house to continue on to her trainer's house.

She had came home with a smile and great expectation for good old time sake but now she just want to go to bed and sleep off the nasty feeling she had.

* * *

**Kanto's league grounds**

*thud!*

"That hurt!"

"Get up and battle me now!"

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! Just get up and battle!"

A boy with brown spiky hair glared down at a boy with black hair and a pikachu beside him. The down boy and pokemon were not happy with the pushy attitude.

"Well?"

"You!" The down boy quickly got up and grabbed the pushy jerk into a painful head-butt.

"!" Both boys groan down at the painful impact of their foreheads.

"Pika…"

"No Pikachu! I'll handle it."

The black hair boy stopped his pokemon from intervening and the mouse pokemon stopped from using any kind of electrical moves.

"tch!" The brown hair boy got up and glared with annoyances.

"So Gary, why did you pull me out in the middle of the night?" The raven hair boy asked with annoyance also written on his face. He missed dinner because of his so called childhood friend and got push off without any kind of explanation.

"I don't need to explain myself to a second rate trainer like you Ashyboy. Just get ready to battle me now!"

"Just tell me!"

Before Gary was able to pull out his poke-ball Ash dashed to his childhood friend only for both of them to be pushed off a slippery muddy slope.

"Just tell me!"

"Let go!"

Both boys tumble down the muddy slope like how they used to fight over some matters as kids.

This time there was no older brother figure to stop the two and it looks like either one won't budge off their goals.

"*huff* *huff*"

"*huff* *huff*"

The two boys were covered in dirt not to mention both lost a bit of stamina and yet they wouldn't take their glaring eyes off each other.

"What is it with you!?" Ash first shouted out as the dirt meant nothing to him and his only focus was the friend before him.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk!? If this is about you're lost, then quit it! It wasn't my fault!"

"…" Gary gritted his teeth as if the words of his childhood friend struck a chord.

The brown hair boy's annoyances only lasted for a few seconds as his teeth slowly grin upon an idea relating to his childhood friend and childhood rival.

"Hey Ash, you remember what you said when we started our journey?"

"…" Ash did not like where his childhood friend was going.

"You wanna know what I think? You're never going to find him and you know why?!" Gary shouted angrily without caring even if he loses his cool, "Because Ichigo's dead! You, Leaf and Daisy are just delusion-!olf!"

"Shut up!"

A fist smashed on to the brown hair boy's cheek and then a fight outbreak between the two friends.

Yes, the two always argue which led to some bruises but not to the point where both hit with everything they got.

The two kept giving each other fist blows until Gary used Ash's own weight to slam him down to the muddy ground.

*!*

*!*

"Why are you always smiling like a goof!? That hopeful look always gets on my nerve!"

"!" Ash's eyes sudden glow blue for a second where he suddenly got a boost of energy to push his childhood friend off him.

"Is that what's really bugging you!"

*!* Ash quickly clamps down Gary and head butted his friend again to stop him from struggling.

"…"

"You're always quiet about what's in your head!"

"Shut up!"

"You never talk to any of us about things!"

"I said shut up!"

"We're friends, I would've listened! My big brother would've listened!"

"SHUT UP!"

Using ever little bit of energy he left Gary quickly pushed off his childhood friend with a loud shout.

"…"

Both stared at each other again, they really felt like opposites and yet one of them denied such fact with the action of trying to reach out to the other.

"…" Gary looked at the down boy and wondered why the hyper-active boy always never gives up even when impossibility stood in his way.

Inside, deep inside, Gary was jealous of his childhood friend for having such a fun filled life as well as a caring and attentive big brother. Don't get him, Daisy was in ever little bit a great older sibling but she and his grandfather were always too busy to spend time with him. Seeing his friend bonding with such an amazing person sometimes made me feel envy.

*grab!*

Ash pulled his childhood friend's collar and so did Gary. Both still glared at each other as if the fight might still continue.

"Stop you two!"

The boys were pulled apart Brock and Misty who came to the scene after Pikachu came running to them with a desperate tone.

"Let me go! I'll show this idiot what's what!"

"I'm supposed to be the stubborn one, not you!"

While Gary was pulled back by Brock, Ash on the other hand was pulled back by Richie and Misty.

"Ash stop! Where is this all coming from anyway?"

"You guys need to stop! You might get in trouble if any of the staffs sees this."

"Gary, you too need to stop. Aren't you two childhood friends?"

Right now, the words of three new arrivals meant nothing to the two. They were focus only one thing and it was to finish whatever they had started.

"Pikachu."

"Pika?"

"We're going to battle Gary."

"…"

"Ash, didn't you hear what we just said!?"

Ash eyes showed blue color for a second until he quickly broke off his friends hold surprising them.

"!" Gary too broke off Brock's hold and quickly grabbed his poke-ball.

"Blassttt!" His strongest and first pokemon came out rearing for anything.

"Pi-kha!" Pikachu on the other confidently stood before Ash with his cheeks pulsing out electrical charges.

"…"

"Guys, stop… I think we should let them."

They came to realize the problem had something to do that none of the three knew and so they just decided to watch the battle between two friends that knew each other since they came to this world.

"We're ending this Gary!"

"Just try Ashyboy! You never won against me! Not now, not ever!"

Their words were loud and this attracted some of the nearby trainers or people that came to the tournament.

"Pikachu!"

"Blastoise!"

"**Thunderbolt/Hydro-pump!**"

In the end, the battle came to a tie and yet neither side said anything to each other even after their pokemons fell down unconscious. Both trainers fell down after struggling to stay awake from the exhaustion and injuries they had inflicted on each other.

The last thing that came to their mind before they fell to sleep was the image of an orange hair teen looking at them with a tired smile.

* * *

**And done!**

**Leaf won't be in the harem, she only has a limited time crush on Ichigo. Yep, learnt that when cousin Kind here used to have a short crush on someone way older when we were kids. **

**I know it's quite different from the anime but Ichigo really had that much impact on their lives that it really changed some stuffs.**

**Ash is still the goofy kid but a lot stronger as a trainer and more hopeful in dire situation.**

**Gary is still the jerk but a good friend that likes to play the cool guy that always hides his insecurities with smugness but eventually burst out at times. **

**Leaf is still Leaf, she's only a little bit quiet than usual since everything around her was changing too fast.**

**Anyway, see you guys later!**


	4. Decisions before a journey

**Strong(Boy): Sorry it took so, its been a really slow month and our minds just overheat on stuffs we got to do.**

**Kind(Girl): This chapter isn****'****t much but hope you guys read it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon and Bleach or any other anime characters we might use.**

* * *

**Chapter – 4**

**Ichigo P.O.V**

*!*

*!*

*!*

Pull, swing, pull, swing and pull… lately a lot is on mind and the work I was put on didn't even distract me one bit for the past few days.

Nothing normal was happening to me, and this put me on edge the whole time. I had woken up around strangers but fortunately the good kinds, except those girls that tried to stab me the moment I woke up from a slumber like dream a month ago, and with a poison dagger no less… that really pissed me off.

*!*

I died didn't I?

*!*

The war ended… but who won?

*!*

Ishida should've… or Aisen might've…

*!* Damn it! This is so frustrating! Why can't I still remember something as important as that!? *sigh*

The last thing I could remember was dying by that bastard's power.

"…" Speaking of another bastard, I know he's a part of me but why did he had to follow me in my second life too? Couldn't my luck get any worse?

*smack!*

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"I didn't say you could take a break Kurosaki."

"I only stop for like a minute, and why are you even here? I already said that I would get the job done."

Yeah, I couldn't forget about the person who wouldn't leave me alone for the past few days of me trying to pay the damage I made.

"I know but I don't think I could trust someone who injured half of the clan's member without hesitation and please… can't you be gentler on the hoe you're using?"

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" From day one, I always wonder what this girl has against me. I think her name was Clair… I think.

"And this," Showing her the out of shape hoe she gave me, "Wasn't even that good from the start."

"…" Giving me a stink eyes like that won't make me back off. Seriously, this girl has issues.

She did have a point about me beating up all those clan members. But waking up with so many different and unusual things like those animals or weird creatures… really took me by surprised.

The most surprising thing was why the hell did I get younger…? I look like I just got out of middle school. No, the bastard inside me talked about second chance at life and all that crazy thing but it meant that I had been living here in this world for years. That would've been a crazy assumption if the bastard hadn't told me that I was actually living in this world with no memories. Still… that doesn't explain why I don't have any recollection about those times I spent here… he's hiding something.

*smack!*

"Stop spacing out Kurosaki, you won't finish in time if you kept on like this."

"I would finish much faster without you snooping around me like a stalker." I glared back while rubbing my head.

"Whatever."

"…"

"What now Kurosaki?"

Stink eyes again? What is her deal?

"I got one question." I'm bored as hell, so I had to ask.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing spandex under this blazing heat?" I am not a pervert but I couldn't help but look when it was her whole casual clothes.

"huh?"

"…"

"….."

"…!" Now, she started shouted out nonsense. I couldn't care less so I tune her out. Her face was also getting red too; she really needs to find some shade.

"Lance was right about you having no control, womanizer he said…"

What is she even talking about? What really happened the past years I was here? Now I have even more reason to get my answers from that bastard.

"Whatever you say…" The old man already trusted me to leave me alone but this girl just doesn't give up. What on earth does she really think going to happen?

"Thirsty…" How long was I working in the fields today anyway? I can already see the sun passed over the horizon. Man, I'm spacing out too much.

"…"

"hm?"

"I was wondering when you'd say that." Now she's handing me a drink? So, she doesn't hate my guts.

"Thanks."

This second chance in life, wonder how will this work.

Do I have a family here and if I do where are they? If only I could get some answers, the bastard's vague explanation was shit as heck and I can't even enter my mindscape to give him a good beating.

"Clair! Still on watch duty I see! How about relaxing here with us?!"

"It's alright! He's not as bad as you think he is!"

And from a few feet away and under some tree shades, a couple of guys and girls from the clan were having lunch. They avoid me and gave me the cold shoulder but I wouldn't blame them, I did beat them up and scared them.

"*sigh*" I guess I feel out of place here…

"Thank you Dragonair, I'll come immediately."

"Finally heading back?" I asked while looking at her pokemon, no matter how I tried to think straight it really does look like a dragon to me.

"Yes, but for a gym battle. Don't think you can do whatever you want while I'm gone."

"I wasn't."

"…" Just leave already, I'm only going to take a nap. I would tell her that but I don't want her to talk back and stay longer.

"Gunther will be watching you, so don't behave out of place."

"…" I wasn't even paying attention since I already lie down on the small hill filled grass we were sitting on and look up to the sky to day dream.

"Kurosaki…"

"What?"

"…"

"Nevermind."

…..

**Normal P.O.V**

"Clair, no one is pushing you to watch over him like this. He's already proven his lack of any ill intention for the past week. Even Lance vouched for him as a trust worthy person."

"I know grandfather," Clair had stop to stand next to her grandfather a few yards away from where Ichigo was taking a nap, "but I can't help it. No normal human being could do all the workloads he did in just a few days of work. It's just isn't right to left him on his own device."

The work they had put Ichigo on was the tilling of a 1000 arcs of farm land the clan own as well as fixing the damage that had taken placed on his first awaken from his slumber a month ago.

It had taken Ichigo only a few days to finish it all and still have energy to spare. Many of the clan's member were frighten since his earlier actions of no hesitation to kill the intruders stir doubts within the back of all of their minds.

And strangely the only ones that were calm were the pokemons who all had taken a good liking to the orange hair teenager much to the eir of their trainers. They at times always seem to gather around him and relax to pass time by. One kid in the clan also seems to spending most of his free time with the orange hair hero.

"Foolish child!"

"!?" The girl eyes widen at the angry expression her grandfather was making.

"This boy was brought to us by the great dragon and you dare say something otherwise about him like the rest of the clan's youngling? I expected better from you Clair."

"…"

"Now, if you don't have anything else to say, head to the gym. Your challengers have all been waiting for quite a while."

"Of course grandfather."

The girl left with a heavy sigh and guilt. Getting berated by her grandfather/clan head was a little more than she would like her day to go but the feeling of being edgy wouldn't leave her.

"Let's go Dragonair." She left the thought of how to confront Ichigo better in the back of her head.

Life in the Blackthorn Clan wasn't always tense but after Ichigo's arrival by the great dragon Rayquaza as well as his actions upon awakening from his coma like state was not taken kindly by the young men and women of the clan.

…..

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Chore boy, get this to the storage."

"After that you need to wash all the clan's pokemon's bowls."

"Don't forget the basket filled of laundry Chore boy."

"But I have my own chores to do."

"You can do ours too." Even though I have a name everyone but the Clan head and his granddaughter Clair call me Chore boy and after a while I just accept it since some of them are just bullies.

Still I like doing the chores in the Blackthorn clan since I owe the Clan head for taking me in when I was a little baby. I feel that even with the sneers from the others doing these choirs kinda makes me think I am doing something like repaying my debt to the Clan head.

I don't know who my real parents were but the nice old clan head told me they had given me to him before they passed away. And the cool thing is that my parents were descendants of Vikings, well that's what the Clan head told me.

*chomp*

"Gerald?" I almost forgot… the small pokemon biting on my head was my partner pokemon I received from the Clan head. Even though I wasn't technically part of the Clan, I still received a pokemon after turning 10.

"Gerald, wanna help me with my chores today?"

*chomp*

"I knew I could count on you buddy!" Usually the kids that turn 10 here in the clan gets to have a dragon type pokemon as their partner or pokemons that could be could turned into a dragon type. The clan head told me that Gerald was a ground type and a pokemon called Trapinch not a dragon type but I was okay with it.

*chomp* Oh, he likes chewing my head. It doesn't hurt that much and it think it's cute.

"Gunther."

"Clair! Hey girl!" One of my favorite people (well she's one of the only people who are kind to me) called out to me and so I dash to her.

"Gunther, after you finished with choirs could you watch Kurosaki for me? I need to head to the gym."

She's really nice isn't she? She's like a big sister to me and always stood up for me to the other jerks here in the clan.

"Okay Clair!" I'm really excited, apart from Clair I didn't really have anyone to talk to until he came, the stranger with strange powers.

Ichigo not only become my friend in only a short amount of time, he also became my hero. One of the many duties I have here is to look after the pokemons and sometimes they get into fights and arguments that I can't stop but then Ichigo appeared out of nowhere to stop it before I could even get a scratch. He also wiped the floor off those jerks without breaking a sweat and it was awesome!

"Hear that Gerald? We get to hang out with Ichigo after choirs."

"…."

"Gerald?"

I look down to see Gerald staring off into space but after turning to where he was looking. I kind of get it, Gerald sometimes stare at Ichigo without any explanation. It's not just Gerald, some of the pokemons in the clan and the wild also stare at Ichigo when he relax somewhere secluded.

The way they all look at Ichigo just look so sad. I mean… I sometimes cry too, I don't know but this almost feels like one of those movies with a really sad ending.

I always knew Ichigo was slightly different from the rest of us. Even though he wasn't obliged he still works hard and in the end of the day, he looks so alienated from the rest of us even the pokemons.

"Come on Gerald, let's finished up and go to Ichigo." Pulling the down mood silent pokemon, I quickly head to my next choir.

…

**Normal P.O.V (Ichigo's mindscape)**

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki!"

"You barbarian!"

"Ichigo~"

"(Mr. Orange!)"

"Orange…"

"Big brother!"

Cross sitting on the place a certain orange hair teen knows too well, our hero, Ichigo Kurosaki was currently watching the flashes of memories with different feelings to consider.

"…" To his surprise, the first time he watched the short clips of memories surprised him since they all felt really genuine to him and those people were really close to him, especially a kid with raven hair and an everlasting smile.

"**Wonder how many times you've seen these same old memories King.**"

A white color identical of the orange teen came up from behind and grins sarcastically at the hero that was brought to another world.

"So?" Ichigo didn't turned back or retort back at the snarky comment, rather he just stare at the same scenes he's been watching as if they were drawing him into a unknown state of silence.

*grab*

"**How long are we going to stay here? King**."

"…"

"**Hehe… still angry I kept some secret to myself**?"

"…"

Still Ichigo would not answer the white identical being and continues to watch the flash of memories though were very limited and had little connection due to a single flash containing only a single but different person.

The white being was not amused and clicks his tongue in annoyance. He felt it was long enough and he needed the orange hero to know that he ain't taking his stubborn attitude or grudge over something so minuscule.

*!* A huge pure white blade both knew well came out of existence and on to the white being's hand.

"**You need to be reminded about something King**."

"…" Now, the white being had Ichigo's complete attention. There was no fooling here and no jokes as the blade was generating spiritual energy Ichigo knew too well.

*slash!* With one full swing, the white being used the blade to cut the space before them.

"…" The rip in space showed pictures of his past life, his family and friends, the very people he was supposed to protect as the name he was given meant.

"**The Quincy King might have killed you but that doesn't mean it's the end!**"

Ichigo heard the words of the white being loud and clear but their predicament which was the main cause of his slump days still bothered him to no end.

"**I'm really pissed about that too and yet we can't do anything to give that bastard a defeat he won't forget. I don't like to stay defeat King**."

"…"

*grab* Being grabbed suddenly, Ichigo wasn't sure why the white being was so edgy. He knew that the white being was here so for years when he wasn't himself but it did not occurred to him how those times would affect the white being.

"**But we do have a chance to know what happened by helping to saved this world**."

"What happened? You should guess what happened, Ywatch won-ack!?"

*!* Without any time for alert, the white being feet meet Ichigo's face with a powerful swing and for the young orange hair teen to be pushed off mid air.

"**We will decide when we see and hear the real truth**."

Those words might've been the last thing our hero might hear from the white being for a very long time.

…..

"!?"

"*huff* *huff*"

Ichigo woke up with a scowl and fast breathes due to the exhaustion of being forcefully push outside of his own mindscape. He was pissed and a little frustrated at the same time with his patience being tested unknowingly.

"Ichigo, you okay?"

"…" Our hero turned to face the kid that had been trying to get his attention to him for the past few days.

The kid was chubby with blond hair but had amazing stamina to do choir all day as well as being really hyperactive at times.

"Your…" Our hero knew the kid well enough unlike the other clan members since the chubby kid always seem to appeared around him.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself," The kid held out a hand. "Gunther, Gunther Magnus."

"Right, I'm Ichi-!" Ichigo got quickly cut off as the kid rush beside him

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who single handedly beat half the clan's members and their pokemon, also rumour to be the one who beat the Dragon master Lance and his strongest dragon with his bare hands! Not only that-muffff…"

Even though Ichigo reach out his hand and cover the boy's talkative mouth, the kid name Gunther still continued on with hand gestures to make describe his words.

"Oh, sorry hehe…" Gunther felt flustered for looking a weirdo in front of his hero whom Ichigo did not knew about.

"Okay, anyway, could you hand me the water bottle."

"Oh, Okay." Gunther scurries to the water bottle he had brought for Ichigo.

It was the first time the boy had tried talking to the orange hair teen and it filled him with nervousness.

"Did the old man send you to watch me?"

"No, Clair asked me."

"I figure as much *sigh*"

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but guess something like privacy wasn't going to be on his agenda for a while.

*chomp*

"I almost forgot, Gerald here is my pokemon. Getting your first pokemon is exciting isn't it? Hehe…" Gunther excitingly introduced his pokemon who was still nibbling on his head.

"Hmm…" Ichigo was still a bit weird out by so many different creatures especially how they were like wild animals and yet had good relationship with the humans of this world, "Do you all receive one?"

"huh?" With a confused expression Gunther took a little time to understand what Ichigo was talking about until it hit him, "Oh, you mean starter pokemons? Yeah, anyone who reached the age of 10 can received a pokemon to either help in as a trainer or in his and her carrier. Yep, this Pokemon league rule book says it."

"I guess that's something normal here." Ichigo did not bothered where Gunther had taken out a rule book out of nowhere and just stare back into space without much reaction.

"…"

"….."

"Normal?"

"What are you talking about?" Gunther sat down beside Ichigo not really understand the words of Ichigo and why he said such things about pokemons.

Gunther was confused since no one he knew or would know will ever utter the word 'pokemon' being normal as if it was the first time they'd ever heard. Ichigo was such a strange person to Gunther albeit a good person but still a strange person.

"Do you have a pokemon of your own Ichigo?" The boy asked out of curiosity as he believed someone this amazing would absolutely have a powerful pokemon by his side.

"I-I…" Ichigo clearly saw a black lizard in different forms flashing through his head and yet those images were just feeling out of place to him. "I don't know…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Ichigo!"

"!?" Ichigo gasp out a deep breath as if he under water where no one could breath, his hand reach out to his heart only to grab his shirt quite hard. It was painful and intense as if some pressure suddenly hits his mind to only leave in mere seconds.

Gunther on seeing this rush to the older boy's side and shook him off from his trance like painful state.

"…" It wasn't the first time Ichigo had this kind of experience and every time it happened he learned something new about what happened before he was fully awake in this world, all the experiences he gained were slowly coming back but at a very low rate of speed.

"*huff* I'm okay… *huff*" He just learned something and it was painful to point of being mentally exhausted.

"I don't know about this Ichigo. You look… terrible." Gunther tried to convince the orange hair boy to head back and get some rest.

"I'll be fine *huff*" With another deep breath Ichigo tiredly laid back down on the grass field and look up to the sky with much to think about.

Ichigo was curious to what really happened for him to be in such a state. He knows he was given a second chance at life and how much of a failure he was for failing to save the people who were precious to him. But the fact that he was in another world that was out of harm's way while his friends and family were back home with many dangers around that he failed to vanquished.

"I don't know if this is the right time but I want to say thank you Ichigo."

"huh?"

"If it weren't of you those other guys in the clan would've given me a new bruise," The blond chubby boy sat down beside the teen and with a smile he gave his thanks, "You were like a daredevil, man… that was awesome. You weren't even afraid of their pokemons and just beat up every last jerk standing hehe…"

"Oh…." Ichigo was somewhat distracted from his thoughts on how the younger kid expressed his sincere thanks since he felt he didn't deserve it. He only did what knew was right by beating up those punks for bulling the 10 year old kid.

"It's getting late, let's head back."

"Oh okay, want a sandwich?"

"No thanks."

Both got up and along follow Gerald the Trapinch who was now biting his trainer Gunther's butt cheek.

"Ichigo, are you planning on leaving soon?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo was still depressed about remembering his failure that caused him something so important but he felt the little good deed he did for Gunther showed him a way of thinking that there just might be a way to redeem himself or at least continue so he could reach the goal the white being his zanpaktou kept telling him. "But maybe I should really be going, can't think of anything positive staying here."

"Oh, t-that's great for you." Gunther felt a little sad but tried to be happy that Ichigo finally had decided on something since he woke up.

"…" Hiding behind some bushes someone was eavesdropping and she was a bit perplexed. Clair heard it all and wondered what she was going to do next since it still felt like her job was to watch over the boy who just appeared out of nowhere on a legendary dragon.

* * *

**Violet City**

"Hmm… she's taking her time isn't she Charla?"

"….?"

"Let's wait for another few minutes."

Currently in Violet City, a girl with light green hair stood wearing an unusual dress for a girl her age and beside her stood a powerful house of a pokemon many trainers in the region knew well with a pink accessory bow on its head indicating it as a feminine creature of its species.

The girl was indeed waiting for someone by the indication of her frustrated expression and her finger tapping on the outdoor table outside of a café shop. This wasn't her usual mood and hardly anyone ever seen the young lady look so frustrated friends or family.

"She better have a good explanation or some kind of miracle solver…"

"Char…" Her pokemon nudged her trying to get her attention.

"I'm not sleeping in any damn motel or hotel or even under the sky anymore. It's been weeks since I had any good sleep… ugrgh…" The girl was too busy brooding to notice her pokemon's action to gain her attention. But to be fair she was really having bad days, not a bad day but bad days.

"…" Passer-bys saw her moody condition but were to afraid of her as well as her pokemon to tell her to brood somewhere else since not a lot of anyone in the city were experience trainer and were brave enough to tell her.

"Liza!"

Finally, the person the moody girl name Liza was waiting for arrived no sooner than later and this somewhat pleased her since it ended her long waiting which was also killing her self-esteem.

"…"

"ohh…" The girl that arrived and also the one who made Liza wait for a considerable amount of time from their schedule meeting time saw he disaster that was her friend's condition. "You look a little…"

"Beat up? Off put? A disaster? Well you wouldn't know would you!?"

Liza's annoyance or frustration finally burst out onto her friend and said friend understand it all as she just received the bitter words without complaint.

"…." It was rather awkward since no one said anything and moody air Liza created made it quite uncomfortable.

"Maybe you need some earl tea and oranberry shortcake, my treat." The girl that came and tried not to make it more difficult for her friend was actually Clair. She was obviously sort of scared of her tense friend right now.

"That will be good! Thank you!" Don't get her wrong, Liza was indeed happy at her friend's attempt to calm her but she was just too stressed out to show any kind of being polite.

…

Eventually Liza was finally able to calm down after a cup of tea and a dozen slice of shortcake which her friend happily paid for.

"Sorry Clair, about earlier…" She felt guilty and slump her shoulders indicating she was really tired as well. "I'm barely myself these days…"

"No, no, it's fine Liza. With how things have been going for you I should've been more earlier, I would be like you if something similar happen to me. So it's all okay." Clair might spend a lot of time in her clan and gym where she exerts a profound and powerful character but outside of work and home she's just another girl that would be like any other.

"Thanks Clair." Liza slumps her face down to the café table and groan. Her eyes have bags under them clearly meaning she was also suffering from insomnia too.

"…"

"Liza?"

"…."

"You gotta be kidding me." Clair sweat dropped as her friend just doze off into dream world on the table and in public too.

"Charla, would you mind?"

"…" Unlike her trainer, Charla the Charizard was much better in shape and sane. By the words of Clair, the powerful fire flying type pokemon nods and picks up her trainer onto her shoulder.

"Let's go, Liza will wake up along the way."

"Charr?"

"Oh, she will, beside I did promise to get the nasty powerful pokemon off your valley didn't I?"

The real reason the young lady came to meet her friend was the fact that a rather powerful and troublesome pokemon had invaded their valley resulting Liza not being able to go home to her house as well as many injured Charizards.

"Charr…" The powerhouse pokemon remembered the bad memories as the injuries she too sustained reacted. Her claws were trembling due to the bad experience.

"It's okay, I got someone really amazing coming and if he can't fix the problem no one can."

Clair tried to calm the pokemon and was also somewhat surprised since she knew the female Charizard was very strong. "But I wonder what kind of pokemon could beat so many strong Charizards from the valley… Liza didn't mention what it looks like either. Hmm…"

* * *

**Charicific Valley**

This valley was situated between Violet City and Azalea Town where there are two paths. One is the normal path where it is locally used while the other path trail leads to a valley where a specific type of pokemon owned the land and where they trained to get stronger as much as possible.

"…" Usually anyone that might've visited the valley would see Charizards of different size challenging each other as well as spend their days under the warm sunlight.

"…" But now everything around the valley felt deserted and said all Charizards were either away from the valley or near it while some still appeared but only for few seconds.

"…" Even so, the valley was not completely deserted as a pokemon that could be consider a beast for its actions occupied the place.

A large bolder blocking a cave sudden opens up and there came out a Charizard with the odd color of pure black scales and dark flames. It was not a shiny member of its species since shiny Charizards still have ordinary color flames burning from its tail.

"…" Wherever the beast stepped on, heat seems to simmer out of existences clearly meaning that its fire power was quite something.

"!" It spread out its wings and with one flap flew to the sky.

The moment it was gone, some of the Charizards around felt a little less tense but they all knew it was coming back.

* * *

**And done!**

**Yep, if anyone saw it. We added GUNTHUR MAGNUS the worlds greatest side kick/Wingman from Kick Buttowski. We were debating on putting him as Ichigo****'****s side kick since a funny fool like him is a jack of all trades in some way.**

**Anyway, bye!**


	5. Old friends

**Hey guys!**

**Strong (Boy): Sorry for this late update but life can really get in the way. I mean it. **

**Kind (Girl): We finish college but this made things even more difficult since the inspiration of pokemon has dwindled in us. I hate it, but we can't help it.**

**Strong (Boy): But we will keep writing every chance we have.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter – 5**

**Jhoto**

Funny how things always seem to turn out right by the end of a narrow path or anything else that fits the situation. This logic could be the reason to explain for the coming encounter of a young raven-haired boy with a wishful mind and the black flame wielding pokemon of said boy's older brother.

Now, within the protected forest of Jhoto's wild pokemon forest reserve, a lot of things were currently occurring, unlike any other ordinary day.

One of the louder ruckuses made within the forest by three kids, a pokemon ranger and their pokemon being held against their will by three pokemon poachers.

Another thing that was worth mentioning would be the almost reunion of a Tyranitar mother and her child Larvitar.

This was almost made possible by one of the kid's names Ash Ketchum before coming here to return the baby to the mother. Unfortunately, this reunion was an almost situation because Tyranitar was pinned down in restriction by the same three pokemon poachers for she was a rare pokemon.

The three kids Ash, Misty and Brock had tried their best to help along with the additional assistance of the reserve's female pokemon ranger name Mason.

But their luck wasn't as good as they were tied up and unable to stop the poachers from taking the mother Tyranitar as well as their pokemon.

"Gotta do something quickly or they'll be gone for good."

Ash gritted his teeth feeling helpless as he looks up to the large hot air balloon that was taking a tightly captured Tyranitar as well as their pokemon away.

"!" An idea came to the boy's head as he turned quickly to the only one who wasn't tied up and the boy indeed believed the next words he was about to say.

"Larvitar, it's up to you to save your mother!"

"Lar?" The small hatchling pokemon turned Ash with uncertainty.

Seeing the small cub pokemon paused with hesitation, the raven hair boy still believed in it and kept continuing to encourage it. "I know you feel you never had a mother… but now you do!"

"…" The pokemon stared between Ash and the hot air balloon flying away. It was scared since this was the first time it had no one to rely on but itself.

"I know it's scary trying something you're not used to…" Ash words not only affected the small hatchling but also affected him as an orange hair older kid appeared in his head as he encourages the pokemon, "but you'll lose your mother and you'll lose this chance to be with her unless you used your powers to help her!"

"Lar…"

"I know you can do it!" His last encouragement to the pokemon activated the piece of the shard left from his older brother's necklace.

"Lar!" The small hatchling quickly bellowed out loud using his power (**Screech**) since baby pokemon's powers are untrained using a move can be led to unusual effect such as '**Screech**' which was supposed to focus on a specific direction now was emitted all around but with a lesser pack to it.

"…"

"….."

"…." Everyone or anyone around who could hold their ears did exactly that upon the screeching sound hurling to their ears.

"!" The eyes of the tired, exhausted, tied up and captured Tyranitar eyes suddenly open upon the sound loud cry of her child and especially more to the feeling of a spark, a connection she had lost when her trainer/master disappeared from her.

She had already lost someone important to her and she wasn't going to let something similar happen again. Her pain was nothing compared to her unyielding rage. "**GRAAAAA**!"

"What now!?" Braggo, the leader of the three poachers shouted out in disbelieved upon the struggling pokemon whom they had weakened extremely to be captured.

"Boss, I thought you said nothing was impossible!?" Burt asked his boss in a panic.

"Quiet! Chico, show them what happens to prisoners who won't come quietly!"

"Aye!"

The pokemon bag that was used as a very hard prison for Tyranitar started shocking it upon the press of a button and this jolt could be compared to a thunderbolt from the looks of it.

"How can you do that when it can't even defend itself!?"

"Stop that!" Brock and Misty, who also got being tied up beside Ash were angered and shock at the ruthless poacher's action.

"huh?" Unfortunately for the poachers, the tightly captured Tyranitar did not even stop struggling for freedom even under the state of being continuously shocked. She had too much to lose and she was a very angry mother.

"GRAAA!"

***Boom**!* Finally, with a raging struggle to free from her head first, the angry pokemon mother shots out a powerful beam (**Hyper beam**) toward the balloon resulting all of them to brace for impact toward the ground.

"That's too high! Tyranitar might not make it if it falls that high!"

"Oh no!"

"No! We need to help her!"

They all saw that the hot air balloon had carried the tired and heavy pokemon too high. There was also the fact that it was still bound tightly to even brace for impact. The height and Tyranitar weight would indeed leave heavy damage on her and in the worst-case scenario, the large heavy pokemon might die before it could caretake of her hatchling.

"No." Ash saw how helpless he was.

"No." He saw how the Larvitar he had taken care of was about to lose his mother.

"No." He saw how a situation where he couldn't anything to help was about to happen.

And this time, he saw how his brother wasn't going to appear to save the day. Even though the Tyranitar was a wild pokemon that tried to hurt them from the beginning, he still saw she was only a pokemon acting out its character as a mother who was separated from her child.

"…"

"….." Tyranitar saw how close she was to the ground where she couldn't even struggle anymore. She felt tired and she was about close her eyes forever.

Ever since she was brought to Jhoto by a friend, she always had dreams of her important person and his orange hair that always seems to stick out as a short thumb but always led her to him.

"grauu…(Master…)The human who had taken care of her without trying to use her as many selfish humans would and the one who was so amazing that he did not even need pokemon to do all the work.

The only regrets Tyranitar ever had was her incapability to protect her important person and for leaving her child alone again after so long from being apart.

*drip* A single tear appears on her eyes as she closes them.

"NO!" Ash cried out struggling toward the fast-falling pokemon.

"…"

"….."

"…" No one could predict what can happen and no one could expect an unstoppable situation to suddenly turn around unless all of these impossibilities were all just thoughts created by the desperate human mind because no one suspects a powerful pokemon to come into the scene.

"GRAAA!" A pokemon with dark scales and red piercing eyes came into the scene. It appeared and saved the pokemon that was about to embrace by death.

The pokemon exerted something few pokemon could and it was power. Despite the heavy armor pokemon that was falling to its demise, the dark scale pokemon was able to save it by carrying it in mid-air with its wings and this clearly shows power by how its powerful wing beats.

"…" They were all surprised especially Ash who immediately recognized the pokemon that flew in unexpectedly to save Tyranitar. He knew the pokemon since there was only one pokemon that had black flames.

"!?" Ash was about to shout out to the familiar pokemon in happiness but was stopped by the unexpected appearances of his own Charizard that force it way out from its Pokeball.

The large fire-lizard pokemon stares at the similar pokemon yet different one flying towards them with a nervous feeling.

*thump!*

"…." Gently putting the bind Tyranitar, it too slowly descends on the ground with an aura of strength and power.

"You're…" The raven hair boy took steps closer to the powerful pokemon with a tightening pain in his heart.

Ash wanted to dash to the dark scale pokemon and embrace the black flame dragon. The happiness he felt upon seeing the familiar pokemon again couldn't be contained.

"Charizard it's really you!? It's me, Ash!"

"…" The dark color Charizard was a little taller than Ash's own Charizard but the difference was greater than the eye can see. The way Ash's Charizard nervously behave before its presence was proof.

"!" The moment the black Charizard turned to them; Ash's Charizard flinched and with a nervous demure it reminded itself this was the first time it ever did such a thing.

*!*

*!*

It was fast, very fast. None of them ever thought that despite being a large pokemon the black Charizard could be really quick as it instantaneously ripped apart (**Dragon Claw**) the poke-bags that were holding them like captives as well as the fact that it defiantly shows its powerful strength and speed.

….

It had been alone ever since losing him and it was hurt by the fact for so long. Seeing the little brother of his best friend and partner, the powerful Charizard that was completely different from the usual especially with its black flames picked up the raven hair boy into an embrace while it let out its tears.

"Charizard?"

*drip* Ash felt the tears dropping above his head. He was a bit surprised when he was suddenly picked up into the black flame lizard embrace before realizing that a lot had happened and they had affected the once little black Charmander the most like himself.

"…" Tyranitar had also come closer to the two with her child happily beside her. She too recollected the past and figured out that she actually knew the raven hair boy.

It only took her this long to realize the boy was her master's younger brother as she was only a Larvitar at the time.

"Hey, Brock… are you also wondering how Ash has another Charizard?"

"That isn't his Misty. It's his brother's."

"Eh? You mean the one he always talked about? The one that…" Misty shuts her mouth since it was a touchy subject regarding one's deceased family.

"Yeah, I've met the guy a few years back and I can say for sure he was one of a kind."

"I've seen a lot of Charizards but never seen one with black flames and dark scales." Ranger Mason also worded her astonishment of such a pokemon.

Brock was also surprised by its sudden entrance but nonetheless glad that such an expectation happen considering the dire situation. Misty, Ranger Mason and he watch their raven hair friend doing his best to soothe the silent crying pokemon.

Unfortunately, the said dire situation was not over yet.

"Arg… Don't mess with fire unless you'll get burned! Let's go get them!"

"Yeah!"

The three Poachers quickly went back to their mobile unit (a robot that was able to capture Tyranitar by launching capturing tools like the poke-bags) upon recovering from their crash within the hot air balloon.

"All system, go!"

"Launchers ready!"

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Get that Tyranitar!"

Their sights were still on the pseudo-legendary pokemon and even when the table was turned they were still pushing for victory.

"pika-pi!"

"Croww!"

Even with the advantage on their side, Ash's Pikachu and Ranger Mason's Crowcanow were still being held tight by the mobile unit limbs

"Those despicable crocks!"

"We need to do something fast! Those poke bags of theirs are really troublesome!"

Ash was still unavailable due to the Black flame Charizard refusing to let him go while Brock and Misty were reluctant to use their pokemon due to the poke bags. The only pokemon available to act with perfect health was Ash's own Charizard, unfortunately, the orange fire flying powerhouse was still unnerved by the presence of the black flame Charizard.

"Launch!"

"Aye!"

Multiple poke bags were quickly launched by the moving robot unit and this surprises everyone how they would react in time to evade them.

"Larr!"

"GRAA!"

Tyranitar shots out powerful silvery energy (**Flash Cannon**) despite being really weakened while her child pumps up power to fire a powerful beam of her own (**Secret power**). Thus, both were able to destroy some of the poke-bags launches at them.

"!?"

Unfortunately, Ash and friends were completely open to the remaining assault of launched poke-bags.

***boom**!*

But their unfortunate situation was turned around by the presence of the black flame Charizard who was still beside Ash.

The black flame powerhouse was powerful and Ash did not expect it to grow so strong since he lasts it. Ash was indeed awestruck like his friends when the fast approaching poke bags were instantaneously destroyed by a whip shape black flames coming from the tip of the black color Charizard.

None of them knew that a Charizard could control the flames on the tip of its tail in such an unusual way.

But unknown to them, it was indeed impossible since the black flame Charizard was not ordinary like his assumed trainer or his first human friend and the adopted brother of Ash Ketchum. Like his assume trainer, the black flame Charizard powers are very unique with a lot more conditions it had unknown to most.

"H-How!? What kind of pokemon is that!?"

"B-Boss that was all the poke bags we had!"

"M-Maybe retreating now would be a good… call?"

*thump!* The area near the black flame Charizard shook as it took a powerful step upon turning to the robot that had tried to hurt the ones he cared about.

It was anger as its red pupils glowed strangely out of nowhere.

"…" Little specs of black flames started to seep out of its mouth and Ash who was still under the embrace of the angry pokemon held his breaths for a few seconds upon seeing the angry expression of the pokemon.

"Charizard…" Ash wondered why and when did it learn to make such an expression.

"GRAAA!"

*!*

The moment it turned its head to the robot, it held nothing back and blasts out black flames straight onto the lower part of the robot to not injured Pikachu and Crocanow. The heat of the flames was so strong that it quickly melts and mends with the also melting ground below.

"…." Ash's eyes widen when he felt the sudden hit of g-force to his face only to find himself and his brother's Charizard flying mid-air beside the melting robot.

*!*

*!* The black flame powerhouse did not waste time and quickly uses its left-right claws (**Dragon claw**) to free Pikachu and Crocanow.

"Pikachu, Crocanow!" Ash quickly grabbed the two with arms that were loosened from Charizard's hold.

"My coaching was not the best poaching…" The leader of the three poachers came out sweating from the heat and behind his two henchmen too came out of a door hatch.

"…." Charizard with the same black flames seeping out of its mouth glared down at the three poachers as if it was about to go for the kill.

"…." It raises its head to form a small black flame ball in its mouth.

"Let's get out of here!" The three poachers jump out and away from the robot for their own safety but landed rather painfully on the ground.

***Boom**!*

This time Charizard did not release just pure black flames but a concentrated one that quickly obliterates the robot in its explosion.

"…" Ash was surprised at how ruthless the once little black Charmander was acting but quickly pushed those thoughts away when he thought about the words he heard when Charizard blasts the robot into smothering.

_I will protect!_

Those words were something his older brother would say and this made Ash wonder what the pokemon was really thinking when using such words despite the aggressive use of its power.

…..

"You're really the Larvitar my brother brought home?"

Ash might as well rub his eyes since he felt he was seeing things. He could honestly see the huge Tyranitar as a small Larvitar shyly hiding behind his brother.

Everything up till the arrival of his brother's first pokemon was surprised to Ash. He did not expect Charizard to be so big since he only remembers it as a Charmeleon and he did not even expect it to be this powerful especially how his own Charizard reacted.

But the most surprising thing was the fact that the Larvitar his brother Ichigo brought home a few years ago was the Tyranitar before him. It was very overwhelming to see them again for him.

"Awesome! This is so awesome!" Ash stares at both the pokemon that belong to his brother in amazement.

*!*

"Oh?" Ash excitement stopped when the huge pseudo pokemon nuzzle on to his chest. The boy blinks before grinning with a huge happy smile before patting its head.

"You remember me, don't you? Hehe!"

"Lar!"

"Grawww!"

"Cut that out you two, that tickles hahaha!"

"Pika-pika!"

"Sorry, Pikachu, Tyranitar, Charizard meet Pikachu. He's my first pokemon."

Truly, today was a great day for the young man as he has gotten the chance to meet not one but two of the pokemon he had come to grow up with along his brother's side.

He also finds it humorous since he always thought the little Larvitar back then was actually a female and had a baby that he had gotten to hatch and took care of. Not to mention the arrival of the fierce black lizard he used to know was now more powerful than ever especially after its evolution.

"This really feels like home… hahaha! That tickles! Stop! hahaha!"

Tyrnitar and the black flame Charizard did not stop and kept nuzzling on Ash to really show how happy they were to see the little brother of their friend and hero.

It might seem like Ash always wear a smile everywhere he goes and most of the time this was genuine but there were times he couldn't help but feel lonely since their family was scattered.

Yes, scattered, that was how he saw things since what happened to his brother and how all his pokemon suddenly disappeared never to be seen again for at least a year really upset him.

"huh? What is it, Tyranitar?"

"…" The pseudo legendary pokemon had taken out something from around his neck. Yes, it was the necklace his brother gave him but now it was in pieces and the reason why he believed his brother was still alive somewhere.

"…" His brother's dark color Charizard and Tyranitar exchanged looks before both expresses sadden expressions. Seeing the shard piece, a lot of memories weld up inside the like a painful lump in the throat.

Seeing both powerful pokemon's express such defeated faces, the raven hair boy took a few seconds to gather as much as courage as he had before gripping his fist tight, "You two don't have to worry!"

"…" Both large pokemon turned to him and blinked in confusion.

"I know for a fact that he is alive and he's out there somewhere. I'm gonna find him," Ash quick pumps up his fist toward the two pokemon and smile confidently, "and make him see become a pokemon master!"

"…" Charizard and Tyranitar just smile weakly at the boy since both had already seen what had happened and the proof was the invisible link between Ichigo and them was no more.

The three hadn't seen each other since our hero Ichigo's complicated predicament. They were family and still are despite being a distance away from each other but one thing was for sure like our hero they would also protect their loved ones from others no matter what.

"!" Suddenly three specs of glow came all from the three and the biggest one was from Ash's necklace shard piece he had gathered. Charizard had one and so did Tyranitar.

The two smaller shard pieces slowly flew out. One from Tyranitar, and another from Charizard, before both, circled the larger shard piece own by Ash.

"Another shard?" Ash was a bit surprised to see more.

Pictures, images, and memories of the past appeared above the shards and all were related to the three. This brought out heavy feelings within the three since the past was so wonderful that they would really as o relieved it again.

The only one who was surprised by the scene was the Pokemon Ranger and her pokemon.

Brock and Misty felt sad for Ash since it was really something deep for him.

Larvitar, the child of the Tyranitar that belongs to Ichigo saw its mother sad expression and move closer to her unsure what to do.

"…" The shard pieces started to resonate with one another and from the eyes of their spectators, they were about to merge. Brock and Misty had already seen such an occurrence a few times, whenever the raven hair boy unexpectedly finds a piece but for the two pokemon that had to own the pieces ever since when Ichigo disappeared and appeared to them it was a different story.

Unfortunately for Ash, the merging stopped since the two pokemon had taken back their own shard piece so fast the others wondered how they were able to do it in mere seconds.

Both pokemon, after taking them back held the shard pieces tightly and turned away from the others.

No one there understands how life turned around after our hero Ichigo was gone from them. Every night was filled with bad dreams of the bad past before Ichigo saved the two but when the pieces came to them life was a little more pleasant to live since every dream he was always there with his strong back to carry them. He was really their hero and friend.

"…" Ash grabbed back his own shard piece before turning to both pokemon and he could see the two shivering as if they were weakened due to unexplainable reason.

"You guys what's…" Ash shuts his mouth when he saw the small but single trickle of a tear falling from the two again. Many thoughts came to him and he came to a conclusion why they were acting as such or at least a plausible theory. Thus, he really wanted to beat himself up for this.

"…" Ash had grown a little more mature than fate wanted him too since a lot had happened after his adopted older brother was gone. He saw how he wasn't the one suffering and every least bit thing that concern his brother was very important and so were the shard pieces to the two pokemon. He really fucking wanted to slam his head down on to the ground before them and apologize like crazy.

"I'm sorry you two… for being selfish," He really wanted to find him and see him again. Not a lot even from his mom wasn't a 100% sure that find more shard piece would help him find his brother since they all honestly believed Ichigo was no more, "I was just trying to collect all pieces since it coul-!"

Ash stopped himself, he scrambles his brain to function better. "I'm sorry again, I promise not to take them."

He gave them a better and simple explanation since telling them that it might find his brother was not a good enough reason to sway them and he really didn't want to do such a thing either.

The boy moves closer to the two pokemon after letting down Pikachu since he wanted to do this alone.

"My big brother was really amazing right?"

The two calm down a little more and eventually act normal again upon hearing compliments about Ichigo.

…..

The word 'protect loves one from danger' really did itch into the two powerful pokemon seeing how they gave very terrifying glares at the others earlier apart from Larvitar, Ash and Pikachu. This made it clear to the others they were not supposed to approach them.

"I'm really surprised that the strongest wild pokemon in the reserve here belongs to someone." Ranger Mason had seen many documents and logs of how the strong big mother pokemon when it came to the reserve but never find any history of ownership to the pokemon.

"Man… I wish I had such a capable older sibling like Ash." Misty fumble when she compared to how Ash's brother was being described as a good older brother like Brock and to her own three irresponsible older sisters.

"I wonder… wasn't Ash's Charizard acted the same when we almost made it to the Charific valley? Could it be…" Brock kept whispering to himself. He indeed was happy for Ash yes but he was also worried about Ash's Charizard who was still acting nervous and stiff which was completely out of its character.

"Brock, are you sure when you and Ash said that the guy wasn't a pokemon trainer even with those two ridiculous powerhouse pokemon?"

"I'm sure Misty, he said to me himself too. He never even bothered to take the gym badge after defeating the Pewter gym."

"Really?"

"Really."

….

Eventually, the reunion between the three didn't last long as the sun was about to set. Tyranitar had to rest herself after the rough day with her child, Charizard had to go back to where it came for some reason and Ash had to continue his journey with a new promise he made to the two.

"Ash."

"What is it Misty?"

"Couldn't you've just taken them along? You know, seeing how there the pokemon your brother captured."

"Hmm…" Ash stares up to the already night sky with a wondrous expression, "I might've done that if I hadn't learned a thing or two about pokemon from my brother."

"You… really admired him, don't you?" Misty changed the subject of her question upon hearing the sincere words of her friend.

"hehe… I guess." Ash grins to himself as he pictures himself, Gary and Leaf always following Ichigo into numerous adventures inside and outside Pallet Town.

"That's nice." Misty smiles happy for her friend and so was Brock upon hearing Ash's words too.

"And for your information, my brother never caught a pokemon. They just follow him, amazing right?"

This was one of the only times Ash could gloat about how amazing his brother was with a happy grin.

"Ash… there a time when one can tell too much."

*!* Flicker Ash's nose and leaving him to flinched painfully Misty moves passed the boy unable to believe him at all.

"It's like your describing him as some kind of hero from some fairy tale story."

"But he is!" Ash quickens his pace to chase after with the resolve to persuade her to believe.

"Pika-pi?"

"They'll never change Pikachu."

Brock and Pikachu chase after and not before long Ash as well as Misty were responsible for getting them lost as their adventures continue.

_But I wonder… how Charizard knows where we were back then. He just appeared out of nowhere. _

The thought was what bother Ash the moment he was about to sleep in his sleeping bag beside Brock.

* * *

Charizard was currently on his way back to the valley with a refresh expression seeing how he was able to meet one of the few humans he likes. He was really happy how kind Ash was like his brother and wondered if he would see him again.

The only reason he was able to find Ash now was because of the shard piece which somehow directed him to where Ash was very quickly upon finding distress with the boy. But right now, it wasn't working like such and that might mean Ash was still safe.

"!" Unfortunately, all his happy thoughts were suddenly stopped upon a pressure he sense which indicated to him as a strong pokemon was nearby.

"…" Charizard extended his claws to gather draconic strength (**Dragon claw**) before his ability reacted where specs of black flames embed onto his already powered claws increasing his attack powers with added effects.

"KRAAA!" It was a majestic pokemon flying with colorful elegances as its shine could be seen even without much attention. Yes, this was the legendary pokemon Ho-oh.

Charizard was not always this strong when he evolved into his current form. No, after the loss of our hero the black flame lizard trained and every strong pokemon he senses he would battle them since his instinct taught him to get stronger it was required to fight the stronger and better pokemon he could find.

"GRAA!" The black flame lizard roars back and flew toward the legendary bird with intense power and concentration not understand what a bad choice it was to battle such a pokemon.

The cost of losing someone important to him hurt Charizard so much that he threw himself into rigorous training and battles every day to gain the strength to not let the same fate happen again. He grew but still had a childish view of the world.

"huh? Below the sky battle and in the forest stood a slim featured youth wearing a lab coat and an outdoor casual dress for a young lady. Her expression was grim in worried when she was supposed to be happy upon seeing a familiar black flame pokemon.

With a worried expression, the youth tighten her hand on her strap bag she had been using for her field research for her grandfather before sprinting towards the one-sided battle.

* * *

**Outskirts of Charific Valley**

"Seeing it firsthand… I can't imagine what kind of pokemon could actually cause all of this?"

Upon arrival to the valley, the gym leader of Blackthorn City did not expect the situation was so out of order. The problem within Charific Valley was not as simple as it sounds since no one was allowed to traverse the place to the point that it had grabbed the attention of Jhoto's strongest trainers.

But up until now, no solution was made since the problem kept repelling all-powerful trainers and according to rumors, even the Jhoto's Champion could not solve the issue.

Thus, the caretaker Liza and the entire inhabitant Charizards hesitantly had to leave the vicinity. Unfortunately, the valley was their home and no place could inhabitant such a large number of pokemon thus all stayed near the valley.

"It was a monster Clair, a real live monster." Liza shutter upon being reminded of the creature that kicks all of them out of their home.

"I can see why even Lance gave up." Clair felt a cold chill seeing much-shown destruction left by the dangerous threat.

"Don't move too close Clair," Liza a pokemon trainer that was an expert in the field of taming powerful pokemon like Charizards and knows what not do when entering a territorial's pokemon inhabitant, "Even if the _thing_ is away right now. Leaving a scent might not be the best thing right now."

"Okay…" Clair moves a few steps back as she stares at the once huge thick metal gate that once promotes the entrance to the home of the Charizards. Now, only a huge melted hole of the gate remained.

"Sure hope the help you brought can do something about this, right?" Liza weakly turned to her friend with a defeated tone.

"…" Clair paused and she wasn't so sure of anything now. She brought Ichigo since she saw how he was capable to calm the most ferocious and ill-tempered Dragonite back in the Clan. But seeing the damage and destruction caused by the unknown assailant, Clair wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm hoping myself too." The Blackthorn gym leader turned to the aid she brought with less confidence than she did before seeing the problem first's hand.

* * *

**And done!**

**Harem:**

**Cynthia**

**Elesa**

**Courtney**

**Diantha**

**Caitlin**

**Alexa **

**Might Add Harem girls or replaced one of the original harem girls:**

**Daisy (The older girl who cared for Ichigo so much that I turned into something more.)**

**Clair (The girl that attended to his injuries for the time span of his coma like state.)**

**Lillie (The girl just had those normal crush on him after saving her family from the Ultra wormhole.)**


End file.
